Beneath the Surface Of the mind
by Verse12
Summary: Shortly after saving Jack and Teal'c on the X-301 Sam realizes something about a previous mission that will change her and jacks life . . . Forever.
1. Realizations

************************  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
*************************  
  
Prologue:  
  
Realizations  
  
*************************  
  
"What a day," mutters Samantha Carter as she flops onto her bunk in her quarters. To tired to go home she decides to just stay here instead. Inwardly her thoughts turn to the day's events and how they barely saved jac . . .um the Colonel, she revises her thoughts in midstream.  
  
"How close I came to losing him," she muses as her eyes start to drift closed while her mind thinks over why the X-301 did what it did and how to fix that problem in the next class of intersystem fighter.  
  
Quickly sleep comes to her and eventually dreams as well, dreams of "Him" as usual. And most recently those revolve around "Jonah and Thera" the couple they had been when they had been forced to become "workers." In that world that they had believed that they were the only defense from the coming ice age that was upon them and many civil functions had fallen by the wayside do to expedience.  
  
Something that they had not placed into their reports had occurred in that place between them, all that it took for a couple to be married was mutual consent. That is what they didn't tell The General, just how . . . close . . . Jonah and Thera were.  
  
Suddenly Sam bolts up in the cot her dreams reveling to her conscious mind what her subconscious had been trying to tell her for a week. A cold sweet breaks out on her brow, and sleep is long gone as adrenaline floods her body. Getting up and putting on her boots quickly she goes dashes to her locker and retrieves her purse. Ignoring well wishes from people congratulating her on getting the colonel back she goes thru security as quickly as possible and heads for her car.  
  
Stopping on the way for what she needs she heads home instead of back up the mountain. Walking inside and slamming the door she sees her hand shaking and realizes that rationality has fled her and raw panic is clawing at the doorway to her mind. So with an iron will she stops what she is doing and takes a deep breath before going to the sink to do what needed to be done.  
  
At least then she would know.  
  
**********************  
  
Sitting on the toilet seat Major/Dr. Samantha Carter gnaws her fingernails. The only thing visible is a nightlight air freshener glowing on the wall, the lights in the bathroom dark but for that.  
  
"What do I do?" she mutters wiping the tears threatening to pour from her eyes. Looking at the glowing face of her watch she nods and sighs and with a shuddering breath and a shaking hand she reaches over and grabs the object sitting on the counter top. Looking at it she squints before flipping on the lights.  
  
Blinking at the sudden illumination she clears her sight and rubs her eyes with the back of her hand. Then letting out a deep breath she looks an the stick in her hand.  
  
Falling to the floor she wraps her arms around her legs as the tears flow from her eyes. The Positive sign on the pregnancy test lying on the floor next to her mocking her with its presence.  
  
"Jonah . . . Jack" she mutters, "What now."  
  
To Be Continued,  
  
**********************  
  
Endnotes:  
  
This is just a little idea that came to me when I thought what if Jonah and Thera were a lot closer in "Beneath the Surface" than we thought. And what if the consequences of those actions came to light in the above way.  
  
Now don't think that Sam is going to just collapse, this is just her initial reaction, and not knowing how to handle this. But she is a very strong woman and Sam will Deal. Also the continuation wont be as angsty as this. But will have a slightly lighter tone.  
  
If you want to see more, let me know, I may continue this.  
  
Thank you for reading my work and I hope you review or drop me a line to let me know what you think.  
  
Thank you, once again.  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	2. The Colonel

The ringing of a phone causes Major Sam Carter to jolt awake from her position on the floor of the bathroom. Aching from a night sleeping on cold tile she stumbles to her feet back bent in pain from her sleeping position. Crossing to the phone she grabs the receiver, "Major Carter?"  
  
"Major Carter?" asks the voice of General Hammond, "You were supposed to be here for the debriefing on the X-301 incident an hour ago."  
  
Looking at her watch Sam Carter gasps at the lateness of the morning, "OH My Gosh, Sir" she gasps. "I am so Sorry, I . . . I . . ." she begins before the reason for her sleeping arrangement hits her.  
  
Spying the pregnancy test on the floor of the bathroom the tears threaten once more, but the voice of General Hammond bring her around, "Major Carter? Are you sure you're all right? We've been trying to get a hold of you since 07:30 hours."  
  
Shaking off her impending depression Sam firms her resolve "I'm, I'm fine Sir. Really."  
  
Not sounding entirely convinced General Hammond replies, "all right Major, I'll reschedule the debriefing for 11:00 hours."  
  
"Thank you sir, I'll be there as soon as possible."  
  
Sounding concerned he asks, "Sam? Are you sure you're all right. You know if you need to talk, I'm here."  
  
Exhaling slowly with her eyes closed Sam responds "Thank you sir, I . . . something came up yesterday and well . . . I, I'm just, I'm sorry. Give me some time though; I will need to speak with you about this. I just need to sort some things out first."  
  
Still sounding concerned not like a CO but more like an old family friend, General Hammond comes back with, "all right Major you know my door is always open."  
  
Smiling slightly "I know Sir, thank you I'll be there soon."  
  
************************  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter One  
  
Telling the Colonel  
  
*************************  
  
Standing in front of "HIS" office Sam takes a deep breath and tries to control her shaking hand. She had rushed here, still in the BDU's she was wearing yesterday, breaking some land speed records she had made her way here first thing once she had ascertained that the Colonel was actually in his office.  
  
The rescheduled debriefing is in just over an hour; she should have been getting her notes together she thought. But to be honest that's the last thing on her mind, she had to tell "HIM" what has happened, and she was worried that this will be the end. Of their careers, of Sg-1, of what may have been someday . . . between them.  
  
"NO" she says forcefully trying to forestall the tide of darkness intruding on her mind. Of course she said this a little to loudly and she was answered with the Question, "Carter?"  
  
Struck dumb by the question and even more by the sight of him as he opened his door she could only stand there as he questioned her. "Hey Carter, you okay? You don't look so good."  
  
"We were worried," he continues, "when you didn't show up for the debriefing. Hammond said you were okay though so we called off the search dogs. Come on in," he says finally ushering her into his office, the utilitarian room literally glowed with his charm, yo-yo on the desk, unfinished reports that were due last week sat untouched made her smile, and made her feel even more like a heel for what she was about to do.  
  
Shutting the door behind him he walked around the desk and sat down propping his feet up on the desk. "So Carter, What's up?"  
  
Looking down at her feet she mumbles something unintelligible, and only at his prompting does she speak up, "I said sir that I have something to tell you."  
  
Noting her uncharacteristic behavior jack sits up and looks at her in concern, "well go ahead Carter I always have time for my 2IC," he says with a smile, trying to allay whatever is upsetting her.  
  
Looking down at his comment Sam successfully keeps from crying again as she tries to tell him what's going on, but the right words just don't seem to want to come out.  
  
*************************  
  
Sitting there Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill is getting more and more concerned as he watches his 2IC him and haw about something that's bothering her. And he is sure it has something to do with her missing the debriefing this morning after Doc Frasier cleared him to return to light duty.  
  
Fed up with listening to anymore, stuttered comments about something that she realized yesterday Jack coughs to get her attention and when that doesn't work he calls out to her, "Carter!"  
  
This exclamation draws her attention back from the floor and wall that had held her concentration for the last several minutes, "Sir?"  
  
Sighing while rubbing the bridge of his nose he realizes why Doc Frasier had him on light duty, "Carter, spit it out what's going on?"  
  
Looking up at him she closes her eyes and takes a deep shuddering breath before looking him dead in the eye and utters, "I'm Pregnant."  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
This stunned silence continues for a minute as he attempts to maneuver his jaw back into an operable state, "who?"  
  
Sighing and looking very small and lost she tells him "You are."  
  
Sitting back in his chair he looks at her tilting his head in the manner he has when he is feeling overwhelmed. "Oh? I see, well . . . uhm? How?" He finishes in a desperate kind of inflection.  
  
Looking down at the ground she responds "Jonah."  
  
Looking at her for a moment he nods "oh, I see," before passing out dead in his seat.  
  
"JACK!" she exclaims rushing around the desk and patting his cheek trying to revive him.  
  
"Jack? Wake up."  
  
To be continued,  
  
*************************  
  
End Notes:  
  
Well you asked for more and I responded, to be honest I was overwhelmed with the responses I got. I thought 1 maybe 2 reviews but I got 6 in one day.  
  
All I can say is thank you. Thank you for taking the time to not only read my work but review. This is the first non-anime Fanfic I've ever done and I'm gratified it has been so well received so far.  
  
I hoped you liked this first chapter; I'm going to make the chapters fairly short so I can get them out more regularly. Lately I've been having trouble getting big chapters out. But I can crank out a short chapter in a night. So please bear with me for the length, but Shanna1's great fic chicken pox has shown me that a fic can have short chapters and still be fulfilling. I just hope I don't embarrass myself.  
  
I hope you like this one and I hope you like how I take this fic. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Likes or dislikes, or any comments on how you think it should go yourself.  
  
Once again thank you.  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	3. The Talk

"Jack?" asks Sam as she kneels on the ground next to him at his desk patting his cheek "Sir? Are you Okay?" At his stirring she stands up and sits on the edge of his desk with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Carter?" is his confused reply, "What? . . ."  
  
Amused at his reaction Sam giggles, "You took that better than I thought you would."  
  
Automatically Jack replies "hey no giggles," before what went before hits him.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Sobering slightly she nods "oh, indeed. I think we have a lot to talk about."  
  
"I think you're right," he nods in response.  
  
************************  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Talk  
  
*************************  
  
A few minutes later Sam sitting across the desk from him once more looks at the apparently very interesting floor once again. The silence broods on them both with its intensity, and as we know Jack O'Neill cant handle uncomfortable silences well, so when he speaks its with his usual aplomb.  
  
"Geeze, this is . . . Man!"  
  
Smiling at his statement Sam looks up seemingly put at ease by his usual attitude. "That it is sir."  
  
Looking at her seriously but with a twinkle of amusement in his eye he responds, "what happened to Jack?"  
  
Blushing slightly she looks at him before smiling back, "I'm sorry 'JACK' I was worried by the failure of your nerves of Steel."  
  
Actually blushing himself Jack looks down at the floor, "yeah well, um . . ." he mumbles before squirming a bit and coughing. "Any way I think we should um, you know talk."  
  
Smiling in a melancholy way she nods "yes I think we should."  
  
Getting down to brass tacks Sam forges ahead, returning to her usual straightforward nature once she has a her mind on it. "I know we decided to . . .um, move on from what happened between us as in Jonah and Thera. And I agree I think if things had been unchanged we could have maintained a professional nature. Our duty to the Air Force, the Country and the world has to come first, but now . . ."  
  
Looking at him with fear peaking out thru her eyes she continues, "Sir . . . Jack I, don't know what to do. I love the Air Force and even though we didn't know any better I still feel like I betrayed my duty."  
  
Shaking his head Jack gets up and walks around the desk sitting on the edge, "Carter . . . Sam, I know how you feel. But you said it we 'didn't know what we were doing' we were under alien mind control."  
  
Smiling at his attempts to make her feel better Sam nods, "I know it's not rational, but lets forget about that for now we have to face this instead of trying to forget like we have been."  
  
Looking a little melancholy Jack nods "its not been easy to forget, I was . . . happy." And at her surprised look he continues, "why so shocked, we were working for a 'noble goal' well we thought we were anyway and we had each other."  
  
Looking down with a hint of blush she nods, "I know what you mean, and if we can be honest for once I enjoyed being able to be together without worrying about the Regs."  
  
Smiling in remembrance to their time together working on the plant he responds, "me too."  
  
Then with her typical inquisitive nature she questions, "do you think its odd that of all the people there, we ended up together?"  
  
Smiling with a cheeky grin he says, "not really."  
  
With a confused look she encouraged him to continue.  
  
Smiling broader, "some things are deeper than memory."  
  
Blushing beat red she smiles.  
  
************************  
  
'I can't believe he said that' Samantha Carter thinks.  
  
Struggling to get her mind back on track she takes a deep breath and exhales, "I think we've gotten off track, you know?" She questions trying to lead him back onto the subject at hand.  
  
Nodding in agreement he allows the flirty smirk to fall away to be replaced by a more serious one, "Well I think the first question is 'what do you want to do?'"  
  
"I don't know I really haven't had a lot of time to think about it yet. I mean I always wanted to have kids someday, but after Jolinar I wasn't sure if I ever could you know?"  
  
Nodding soberly at the seriousness of her statement, "I remember hearing about it yes."  
  
"So, aside from being totally freaked out," she says with a manic smirk "this really is a miracle."  
  
Looking far off Jack nods, "yeah, kids are a miracle," he says the situation hitting a little close to home for him.  
  
Realizing how he must be thinking of Charlie, Sam gets up and pulls the cord out of the back of the security camera before walking up and giving him a big comforting hug.  
  
Smiling at how she is trying to make him feel better even though she must be an emotional wreak herself Jack gives her a quick squeeze as if to say he is okay then holding her out at arms length he looks her in the eye. "Sam?" and at her answering nod he goes on, "I just wanted to say I am here for you, whatever we decide."  
  
Then standing back he gets a look in his eyes and he questions, "Sam? I know we don't have much time before SF's storm in here for the out camera but well, I remember that when me and Sarah were trying to have kids we had several false positives. So? You know is it possible you might be wrong?"  
  
Standing back she gnaws on her bottom lip for a second before saying "I'm not sure really, I've never done this you know? But do you think the test could be wrong? And I'm still late no mater what though, that's the biggest positive in my book."  
  
"Well I'm no doctor but the test could be wrong Sarah had several false readings with home tests before, you did use a home test right?" at her nod her continues "well I guess it could be you should get your regular doctor to check you out before we make any funky decisions you know?"  
  
Nodding at the surprisingly sound advise she smirks "who would have thought you would ever give me advise on pregnancy tests."  
  
"Not me that's for sure" he laughs moving to hook up the camera again so security wont have a hissy fit.  
  
"We may have a problem though," and at his questioning look she continues, "Well cause of the Naquada in my blood I cant go to a regular doctor, in fact Janet is my regular doctor. Not that I don't think she can keep a secret but we'll have to do this discreetly until we know more, so that its not all over the base in an hour." Thinking for a second she nods at her own comment "I guess I can talk to her and see if we can have heart to heart at my place tonight."  
  
Looking at his watch Jack exclaims, "Geeze we've been talking longer than I thought, we've got that debriefing in 5 minutes."  
  
Jumping at the lateness Sam exclaims, "Oh No, I don't have any of my notes ready or anything, and I can't mess this up again."  
  
So getting ready she gathers her self together she looks at Jack, "Jack . . . Sir" she continues "so until we know for sure we're going to just act like nothing's wrong right?" She says getting their stories straight.  
  
Moving forward he puts his hand on her shoulder, "yeah you betcha, we should get together though for dinner. Say, tomorrow night? My place and go over what we're going to do if things go like we think they may."  
  
Smiling at the thought Sam nods "Yes Sir, I guess we should."  
  
Smiling the two of them go on their way Jack to the Briefing room, Sam to her lab for some files she'll need. Both of them though are hoping the good feelings their little talk brought about will hold. But as we all know things very rarely go as planned so as each head for the debriefing an ominous feeling begins to settle on their hearts.  
  
To Be Continued in:  
  
Chapter Three: Feelings  
  
************************  
  
End Notes:  
  
Well there you go, another Chapter. I've never done 3 chapters in 3 days before so I hope things are up to quality, you know?  
  
And another thing, I am just blown away over all the reviews its overwhelming to say the least. And I thank you for taking the time, and to let you know that your reviews are what make me want to write sooner. So please keep the comments coming it really inspires me.  
  
Also a little shameless plug if you like this story please check out my anime Fanfiction as well.  
  
Thank you  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	4. Feelings

Drumming his fingers on the top of the table Major General George Hammond grew irritated. 'First off, this morning Major Carter, in a totally uncharacteristic display missed the debriefing this morning. And now in the rescheduled debriefing not only is Major Carter still not here but Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson are also missing.'  
  
Frustration creased his brow as General Hammond looked over at the only prompt member of Sg - 1, Teal'C "Teal'C do you have any idea where your teammates can be?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow in his direction the former First Prime responded, "Indeed I do not GeneralHammond."  
  
"Well at least I know they're all on the base this time."  
  
Nodding his head Teal'C replies "that is a fact GeneralHammond."  
  
Blowing out a breath General Hammond mutters, "there had better be a good explanation for all this."  
  
Bursting into the briefing room Daniel Jackson pants heavily as he drops into his seat getting his notes into some semblance of order pausing only to push up his glasses. "I'm sorry General I was involved with translating those tablets Sg - 7 brought back and lost track of time," his explanation stops as he finally looks about and sees Jack and Sam are not here yet. "Hey? Where's Jack and Sam?"  
  
Exasperated himself General Hammond replies "that seems to be the question of the day."  
  
************************  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Feelings  
  
*************************  
  
Shooting into the room Colonel Jack O'Neill pauses to salute Hammond before taking his seat, "sorry sir, was in my office trying to get ahead on my paperwork."  
  
Incredulousness is the word at hearing this statement, "What!" asks Jack defensively "I was."  
  
The only reply to this is Teal'C raising an eyebrow.  
  
Clearing his throat General Hammond ignored his claim and asked, "Colonel have you seen Major Carter?"  
  
"Yes sir, she stopped in my office to remind me of this meeting in fact, she had to get her notes from her lab but she should be here any minute."  
  
Sighing while looking at his watch the older man replied, "Well if she isn't here in the next ten minutes well have to postpone again I have a teleconference the Joint Chiefs."  
  
Looking at the door he continued, "I believe I'll have to have a meeting with Major Carter about this."  
  
Daniel though worried for what ever was wrong with Sam was looking at Jack. And while Jack usually didn't pay much attention in meetings he was even more distracted than usual. And he wasn't fiddling with something or doodling on something he was just staring into space with an almost worried look.  
  
"Jack," Daniel asked "JACK!" the archeologist said louder getting his attention. "You okay?"  
  
Looking over at his friend the Colonel clears his face to a more natural expression and smiles "oh yeah I cool, just peachy, why you askin?"  
  
Suddenly nervous as everyone looking at him Daniel Squirms a bit in his seat "um, no reason, I uh . . . just thought you looked upset about something."  
  
Then in a casual tone, in fact so casual that it raises a few flags, Jack came back with "Ah? No, not really. Just wanting to get this meeting over with, ya know."  
  
"Uh yeah I guess," then coughing Daniel looks over to the door changing the subject, "wonder what's taking Sam so long."  
  
Looking over to the door himself Jack's face falls into a contemplative frown he gets when he worries about one of his people, "don't know."  
  
*************************  
  
After Daniels little question Jack controls his facial expressions better but inside his thoughts are in turmoil. 'A kid, me and Sam, having a kid. Geeze this is unreal, what do we do though.'  
  
'I mean we're 'post ta report this and George would probly understand but still somebody like Kinsey would use this to ground the whole program into the ground.' Realizing the importance of their actions Jack resolved to make sure to do his best to protect not only Sam but also all of his people.  
  
Nodding to himself for at least deciding something Jack O'Neill looks to the door again wondering what's taking Sam so long, and hoping she is okay.  
  
*************************  
  
Franticly grabbing her notes on yesterdays rescue Major Samantha Carter looks around her lab for anything she may be missing when her eyes fall on the chest in the corner.  
  
Meeting forgotten for the moment as she thinks of the contents of the chest, she then absent-mindedly walked around the lab bench and over to the footlocker. Running her hand along the box that has set unopened since her return from her time as 'Thera' she opens it. Reaching into the box she grabbed the worn brown cloth she wore there and lifting it to her nose she smells it while clutching it tightly to her chest with her eyes closed.  
  
'What do I do,' she thinks 'do I tell the General or wait. No jacks right wait till we know for sure.' Then wiping her eyes clear of the threatening tears she places the clothing back in the chest before closing it.  
  
Mind a million miles away she thought of the coming days and weeks, 'my career is over, Kinsey or his ilk will see that. Jacks will be over to. Unless we can think of something . . .'  
  
'How can I be a mother, I'm not even a good aunt, I . . . feel so . . . lost.' She reflected as the tears spilled over her checks.  
  
"I just don't know what to do," she mutters to herself standing in her darkened lab arms rapped around herself to bring comfort to her burdened heart.  
  
*************************  
  
Finally just as General Hammond is about to cancel the debriefing once again Sam Carter rushes into the room. As General Hammond is about to give her a dressing down for her being late once again he saw that she had obviously been crying.  
  
"I'm Sorry sir I had to go to my lab to get my notes, I apologize for being late," Major Carter says while saluting before taking her own seat.  
  
"Yes thank you Major, but are you all right?"  
  
Looking kind of like a deer in the headlights she pauses slightly before nodding "yes sir, I'm okay thank you."  
  
"Are you sure your okay Sam?"  
  
"You do appear distressed MajorCarter," Both Daniel and Teal'C comment.  
  
"I'M FINE," she barks out before blushing at them all looking at her confused by her behavior. "I'm sorry, yes I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
Then looking at the General she asked him they could just begin the debriefing. And with a sigh he nodded "very well Major, I have a call with the joint chiefs soon anyway. Lets begin then."  
  
And with a wave of his hand "Teal'C if you'll go begin then."  
  
To be continued in:  
  
Chapter Four: suspicion  
  
*************************  
  
End Notes:  
  
Well not quite all the debriefing, I had to rewrite this because it just wasn't working right. Sorry it took so long.  
  
I love all the reviews it makes me want to write more for you guys, so thank you for all the encouragement.  
  
Also dietcokechic thank you for the comments ill try harder to improve my grammar but that has always been a shortcoming of mine. Thanks though.  
  
If anyone has any ideas about things they would like to see please let me know I'm open to most ideas people would like to incorporate.  
  
Another question, this one about the tone. Does anyone like how things are going, are things to dark or not dark enough. Or am I flopping back and forth too much? Anyway I was wondering how you guys feel about that. I haven't cared for how the last 2 chapters have turned out. Is it okay with you guys?  
  
Thank you for all the Reviews and encouragements.  
  
Later,  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	5. Suspicion

"Thank you Dr. Jackson for your report," said General Hammond as the phone in his office rang. "Well I believe that is good enough people, I need to get this call anyway, Dismissed," he called out rising to his feet.  
  
Before he went to his office though he cast a concerned look at Sam and told her, "Major Carter I'd like to see you in my office at 14:00 hours, okay."  
  
The blond Major looked up at her CO and nodded "Yes Sir," all the while a slight panic is evident behind her eyes.  
  
Giving her one last look The General nodded and headed into his office.  
  
Quickly gathering her things hoping to avoid conversation with her teammates Sam made a break for the door only to be stopped by Daniel calling out to her, "Wait up Sam!"  
  
************************  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter Four  
  
suspicion  
  
*************************  
  
Sam turned in the hallway to face Daniel as he hurried to catch up with her while she schooled her face so as not reflect her inner turmoil. Sighing she asked him, "Yes Daniel what is it?"  
  
Stopping in front of her the archeologist suddenly realized he didn't know what to say, "Uhm? I, uh just wanted to make sure you're all right, you know?"  
  
She kept the fake smile on her face as she denied anything was wrong while Teal'C joined them in the hallway. "MajorCarter I have observed that discussing difficulties often is most beneficial for mental well being."  
  
"Look guys," she said after she took a deep breath "I'm fine, really."  
  
Daniel girded himself up though and forged ahead replying, "look Sam, I think I know you well enough to say that something is really wrong. And, well . . . we're your friends and want to, you know help out if we can" Daniel finished still uncomfortable dealing with things like this.  
  
Slowly anger grew in her heart, as all she wanted to do was to get away, yet she still tried to put them off nicely. "Look guys I'm fine, we've just had a really stressful couple of days and I fell asleep in the bathroom last night, so if you'll excuse me I need to do something's." And with that she turned and left leaving the Jaffa and the archeologist even more confused than they were before.  
  
Turning a confused look on his shorter friend Teal'C asked him, "Why would MajorCarter slumber upon the lavatory floor?"  
  
Looking confused himself Daniel shook his head, "I have no idea Teal'C. Ill tell you what though she may be telling the truth but something tells me that there is something really wrong though."  
  
Looking after the long gone astrophysicist Teal'C inclined his head in an affirmative manner "I believe you are correct DanielJackson, I concur that there is indeed something troubling MajorCarter."  
  
Nodding absentmindedly as he thought of someway of getting Sam to confide in him Daniel didn't notice as he and Teal'C left that Jack was still seated at the briefing table unmoving from his former position.  
  
*************************  
  
'She's struggling,' jack thought from his seat 'trying to keep it up, I need to help her somehow.' Wiping his brow Jack leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head, 'I always hoped that someday, once I retired me and Sam might make a go of it. But not like this, although,' he reflected 'fate has a way of screwing things up, or I guess this could be a good thing,' he finished this thought with a smile.  
  
'If we can get past all of the bull that people are going to through in our way AND,' he thought emphatically. 'Some how grow to see if we can move beyond our little flirty behavior and really forge a relationship maybe,' he smiled 'maybe we can have something . . . real.'  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill stood up with a grin and renewed attitude he stuck his hands into his pockets and began to make some plans mentally if Sam turned out to truly be with child as he strolled out the door himself.  
  
*************************  
  
General Hammond looked out of his office as Jack finally left the briefing room his thoughts turned to what has happened since last night. He barely paid attention to the monthly teleconference with all the various major installations reporting to the Joint Chiefs while he reviewed what he knew.  
  
One - Sam was tired and was staying on base last night, but something happened to make her go home last night.  
  
Two - for the first time that he knew of Sam overslept and missed a meeting.  
  
Three - she and Jack were together before the rescheduled meeting and both were late.  
  
Four - something that happened there upset Sam and made Jack distracted.  
  
Five - and now jack seems to have gotten a hold of whatever is going on.  
  
His mental list compiled General Hammond gave the perfunctory answers when prompted on the phone all the while he thought about what this all added up to.  
  
'It added up to some very unsettling possibilities,' he frowned. He had known about Sam and Jacks attraction for each other, you would have to be blind not to. But he had ignored it because he thought that they were professional enough to deal with it the right way. If he was right though, this would be hard to contain.  
  
Resolving on making a few calls after this meeting Hammond hoped he was jumping to the wrong conclusions. Otherwise things were going to get very difficult soon for all of them.  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
*************************  
  
End Notes:  
  
Thank you for all of your encouragement, I think this one turned out well. I think I see the path I want to take for this story.  
  
As I said before I am open to suggestions for the story, any ideas or plot points you would like to see incorporated. Please just let me know.  
  
As I said before thank you for all the reviews. The more of them I see the more it encourages me to write more so thanks for the overwhelming response.  
  
Later,  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	6. Comfort

Samantha Carter sat in her lab not looking at the notebook in front of her. The lights are dim and many experiments sat untended. Her mind though is very active as thoughts of her current dilemma run rampant.  
  
'I just don't know how to make this work. So many different paths and so many of them can't go together. My work, the SGC, jack and now maybe motherhood.'  
  
'When it comes down to it something's got to give,' her thoughts though raged at the futility of her possibilities. "Their has got to be a way to do this that I cant see," she screamed suddenly enraged sweeping a rack of test tubes and bottles off the table onto the floor. Then just as suddenly as it came the rage leaves her and she slumps back onto the stool tears spilling down her cheeks as she sits in her darkened lab.  
  
************************  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Comfort  
  
*************************  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill opened the door to Sam's lab and looked around the dark space to see if she was in. When he spotted her asleep with her head on her desk he smiled at the scene thinking how cute she looked like that.  
  
He walked over to her but stopped with a confused frown as he stepped on glass. Peering at the concrete floor he spied the shattered remains of some kinda doohickey. Looking up at Sam with a concerned look on his face he continued over to her.  
  
"Carter? You okay?" He said nudging her on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" she said shocked awake suddenly and upsetting her stool causing her to fall backwards. She would have fallen completely except for Jack being there to catch her. She lay there half on her stool half in jacks arms still partially asleep. "Wha?" She muttered coming back to consciousness still confused after righting herself as she realized she was in Jacks arms.  
  
"You okay Sam?" Jack asked worriedly still keeping his hands on her shoulders in a comforting manner.  
  
"Um," was all Sam said still kind of out of it, her mind concentrating only on the feel of being surrounded by the Colonels arms. And the experience of his hands on her shoulders as they gently moved back and forth in soothing way. Coming back to herself she jerks away from him shaking off his hands nearly falling again in the process.  
  
"I'm fine SIR!" she exclaimed emphasizing the 'sir' in her newly returned anger. Stepping back confused Jack muttered "Geeze, sorry Carter, just makin sure your okay."  
  
"Like I said I'm fine SIR," she said and turned back to her notebook trying to look busy.  
  
Jack stepped back confused at her anger then looking wryly at the broken lab equipment underfoot he looks back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah I see how fine you are," he said jerking his thumb at the debris on the ground.  
  
Looking down at the broken glass Sam closed her eyes and glanced down before looking back at the Colonel. "Sorry," she muttered, "I guess I'm just not taking this well, you know?"  
  
Jack stepped in close to her and brushed her cheek lightly with the back of his hand, Sam involuntarily leaning into it with her eyes closed. "Hey," he said getting her attention "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, do you understand?" he says while looking her in the eye.  
  
Slightly overwhelmed she nods quietly in a dreamy way still looking him in the eye. Then turning away she whispers, "don't make promises you cant keep . . . sir."  
  
Turning back to face him she asked, "Colonel, do you understand how hard I've had to work to get where I am? Do you really?"  
  
Confused at her question he merely looked on waiting for her to continue. "Sir," she said with some effort "Sir, I'm a woman Major in the armed forces and I'm taken seriously for all the work I've put in. Hours, days, weeks of study and practice to be perfect and now . . . now it's all going to be lost. Because once this comes out all they'll see is someone who . . . who . . ." she muttered trailing off with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Sighing heavily Jack stepped back and leaned on the counter thinking for a second he looked back and with some concern began speaking, "Sam, no one is going to think less of you, and if someone does well, their an idiot any way it won't change how people who truly matter treat you."  
  
Sam looked disbelievingly at him "Colonel," she said "its already changed things."  
  
Questioning Jack glanced at her and frowned trying to think of what it could be, "What're you talkin about?"  
  
"Sir, when did you start calling me Sam? And not Major or Carter?"  
  
Inhaling with understanding he turned and walked away stopping by a shelf and began to fiddle with a doohickey while Sam waited for his answer. Then finally after a minute he began talking while still facing away from her, "your right."  
  
Nodding she turned away from him only to turn back in shock as he continued, "and your wrong."  
  
"What?"  
  
Looking back at her from over by the shelf he continued, "your right and your wrong. Yes things have changed but things will always change in life it doesn't mean the change will be bad." He finished talking and walked back over to her, "but your right we need to watch things until we know for sure."  
  
"But you need to calm down . . . Major, well get thru this and whatever the Doc finds out it'll be okay?"  
  
Looking up at him Sam nodded feeling oddly comforted and ready to handle this no matter what. She was stronger than she had been acting and it was time to start acting it. "Your right . . .Sir, I think I'll be better, at least a bit that is."  
  
Looking at her tentative smile he nodded before walking to back to the door, "listen I'll see you later, come on by my office after you go see the General. OH! Yeah," he says turning back to her "what are you going to tell him anyway?"  
  
"I'll think of something," she smiled.  
  
"Ha," he barked out in a laugh "you do that," he says heading out feeling better for her, and the future.  
  
To be Continued:  
  
*************************  
  
End Notes:  
  
This one was hard but I think it turned out well, do you?  
  
Continued thanks for all the reviews. Let me know what you think.  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	7. The Guys

Striding down the corridors of the SGC Dr Daniel Jackson's mind was in turmoil. He was sure that something was wrong with Sam, but he didn't know what it could be. He had tried to figure it out but since she wouldn't talk it kind of limited his options.  
  
So here he is looking all over the base for Jack, because something in his attitude at the debriefing earlier told him that he might know something. Unable to find Jack, Daniel went to the last place he had to look, Jacks office. And as he rounded the corner he smiled as he heard Jacks voice inside, but he frowned as he also heard Sam's voice as well.  
  
Feeling guilty Daniel tries to listen in hoping that he's jumping to conclusions.  
  
"How did your meeting with the General go?" He heard Jack ask. Sam then replying, "Fine, he suspects something's up though, he knows me to well."  
  
"Dang it," Jack exclaimed before he continued, "well George is a smart one that true, what'd you end up tellin him?"  
  
"Just that I had some personal issues to resolve but as soon as I knew something concrete I would let him know."  
  
Sighing Jack continued, "Well that buys us some time, you going to talk to Janet?"  
  
With a harried sigh Sam then said, "yeah that's the plan, in fact I should make sure she can talk at her place tonight. I think this is the kind of thing to have people avoid prying into, you know."  
  
Hearing Jack and Sam heading for the door Daniel quickly retreats around the corner while wondering what is going on and thinking 'I need to find Teal'C and see what he thinks'.  
  
************************  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Guys  
  
*************************  
  
Teal'C former first prime of Apophis had just began his Kel'no'reem, the meditation all Jaffa need instead of rest, when Daniel burst into his room.  
  
"Something concerns you DanielJackson?" he inquired rising from his sitting position.  
  
Breathing kind of heavily Daniel nodded, before he blushed "Sorry, I should have knocked but I needed to talk with you."  
  
Teal'C nodded his head in understanding, "very well DanielJackson what is it that you wish to discuss?"  
  
Daniel sat down on a chair with a sigh, "you noticed how Sam's been acting?"  
  
At his answering nod Daniel continued, "well, um . . . I was worried so I thought I'd ask Jack, you saw how he was distracted at the meeting? Well I thought he might know more than he was saying. Well I finally tracked him down at his office of all places and, well I happened to overhear him and Sam talking," At this though Teal'C interrupted abruptly, "do you mean to say spied on our friends?"  
  
Uncertain, Daniel hims and haws for a moment before continuing, "I didn't mean to, it just kind of happened, but anyway they are hiding something. And I think its something big. For one thing they didn't tell the General when he asked Sam about it and also she plans on talking with Janet about it tonight, what could it mean Teal'C," he asked standing up and pacing a bit.  
  
"DanielJackson," Teal'C stated trying to get his attention.  
  
"I mean what could it be that they wouldn't tell either of us?" the archeologist continued without a missing a beat.  
  
"DanielJackson," the Jaffa spoke a bit more forcefully.  
  
Still pacing back and forth in a semi-manic way Daniel continued, "you don't think that Sam's sick or something do you?"  
  
"DANIELJACKSON," the former first prime roars in order to finally get his friends attention.  
  
"Hum?" Daniel responds in his typical absentminded and confused way. "What Teal'C?"  
  
Sighing in an acharacteristic display exasperation the big man looked onto his much younger friend. "DanielJackson do you not trust our friends?"  
  
Still not following his line of thought Daniel frowns, "of course I do Teal'C," he says pushing his glasses up. "But you know how stubborn Jack can be, and Sam can be real pigheaded too sometimes so I was just worried that . . ."  
  
Anymore of that talk is cut off as Teal'C interrupts, "that may be so DanielJackson but I for one believe that our friends will discuss any problems with us when it is pertinent to do so."  
  
"But Teal'C," Daniel tries to begin only to be shut down by the large Jaffa, "there is no buts DanielJackson if you trust O'Neill and MajorCarter then you will not engage in activates that clearly indicate that you do not believe in them. I trust in them both and believe that they will tell us in there own time."  
  
Stopping Daniel flopped down into the chair he had recently vacated looking forlorn at Teal'C. "Do you really think so?"  
  
"Indeed I do DanielJackson."  
  
"So we just wait?"  
  
Nodding his head the former first prime sits as down as well. "DanielJackson do not fear, I believe that all will be well, and our friends will inform us in due time."  
  
Daniel looked suspiciously at Teal'C, "you know what's going on don't you."  
  
The big man tilted his head in his typical stoic manner before he replied, "I do not."  
  
His frown deepened "alright, but you have a suspicion then."  
  
"I admit I do believe I may understand what is troubling MajorCarter, and when she is ready, She will tell us. So until she is ready we," he paused looking directly at Daniel, "we, will respect her privacy in this manner, is that understood?"  
  
Blanching slightly Daniel leaned back before he muttered, "all right, I see what you mean. Well let them handle it in their own way."  
  
Daniel glanced sideways at him and he asked, "you wont tell me what you think it is will you?"  
  
Teal'C shook his head slightly and stated, "Indeed I will not DanielJackson, now if you will excuse me I do need to finish my Kel'no'reem.  
  
Daniel Blushed at how he disturbed the Jaffa's meditation, "Sorry Teal'C I'll get out of your way."  
  
With a nod of understanding Teal'C returns to the proper position for Kel'no'reem and listens as Daniel leaves him in peace the candles flickering around him. Once he is gone Teal'C murmurs good naturedly, "ah, the young."  
  
To be continued:  
  
*************************  
  
End Notes:  
  
There you go guys, sorry it took so long but I had trouble with this one. But I felt I had to deal with the other 2 members of the Sg-1 family. Did you guys like it?  
  
One of the reasons it took so long was that I had to do some thinking about the immediate points I wanted to include in the future of this fic.  
  
One question though how long does it take to get the results of a pregnancy test at the doctors? I just need to know in order for the next chapter so any knowledge you can give me I would appreciate it.  
  
Thank you for everything.  
  
Later.  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	8. Janet

Samantha Carter pulled up to Dr Janet Fraiser's house having definite second thoughts over doing this. Sam straightened her jacket and grabbed her purse remembering to lock the car door. Sam thought back to her visit to the infirmary earlier while she traversed the path to the front door.  
  
Nervous about this she knows she must have freaked Janet out with her cryptic demands to meet alone at doctors house tonight, but it couldn't be helped. She had to make sure that Cassie wouldn't intrude tonight, so she had to get Janet to have her visit a friend. And having this conversation at the base would be an invitation to disaster, especially with the way the walls have ears in such a closed in environment.  
  
"Well might as well get the show on the road," she muttered as she arrived at the front door. She smirked as she realized that that was like something the Colonel would say.  
  
"I've been hanging around him to much," she smiled, "oh well," and she rang the doorbell.  
  
************************  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Janet  
  
*************************  
  
Janet sat on the couch her glass of wine untouched on the coffee table as the information she just received ruminates thru her mind. Stunned is an understatement at learning that Sam might be pregnant, her friend is the last one she ever thought would be expecting like this.  
  
Finally the petite doctor shook off her surprise "Sam that's great," then paused uncertainty "it is great isn't it?" she questioned.  
  
At Sam's tearing up Janet came in close and hugged the obviously frightened taller woman, "Don't worry Sam it'll be alright I'll be here for you, so will Cassie and for sure the guys."  
  
At mention of the other members of Sg-1 Sam's tears fell a little heavier, "Sam?" Janet questioned in confusion.  
  
Mumbling something into her friends shoulder as she cried Sam tried to get a hold of her emotions.  
  
"Hum?" Janet inquired.  
  
Sitting up Sam wiped her eyes taking a tissue from her friend, "thank you, I said . . . that Jack's the father."  
  
At that moment you could have knocked the good doctor over with a feather. I mean, everyone knows that the two of them had more sparks than a power plant. But she thought that neither of them would ever break the regs.  
  
"SAM?!" she exclaimed in shock when her senses finally came back to her.  
  
Looking at her friend in astonishment Janet continued, "what happened, I never thought you and Jack would have a relationship like that?"  
  
Sam sat back and looked lost and alone, she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly and said, "We didn't."  
  
Sensing the brunette woman's confusion Sam rolled her head so she was looking at her, "I said we didn't . . . it was on P3R-118."  
  
Inhaling sharply Janet exclaimed "Jonah and Thera?" in a whispered breath.  
  
Sitting up Sam nodded "yep, we didn't tell everything in out reports. We felt it wasn't that important in the long run but now it seems like it will turn out to be very important. But you see, Jonah and Thera . . . were married."  
  
"WHAT!?" Janet cried out jumping up in shock before she dropped back with a flop onto the couch.  
  
After a moment of reflection the good doctor realized what Sam must have wanted by coming here like she did and the doctor in her quickly came to the forefront. "You need a blood test don't you, to make sure?"  
  
Sam glanced down nodded, "you're the only doctor I can go to thanks to Jolinar." Then quickly so as to show that that was not meant as an insult "not to say I wouldn't go to you anyway, its just it makes it more complicated."  
  
All business Janet stood up and began paced about a bit, "well normally a test can be done in a few minutes but a more comprehensive test I could have done in about an hour."  
  
"I sense a but in there somewhere," Sam said.  
  
Looking back over to Sam Janet nodded, "the Naquada in your blood makes things a little more difficult I'll need to screen that out properly first in order to make absolutely sure."  
  
"How long will that take."  
  
Janet Sat down on chair across the coffee table from her friend and thought for a minute. "A day or two most likely, I could rush it but since you wanted to talk here I assume you want to keep this quiet, and to do this on my own without anyone else noticing will take some time."  
  
Sam sighed and nodded, "I understand you do what you have to do."  
  
Janet leaned back in the chair and asked, "Have you told Jack?"  
  
At Sam's nod Janet questioned her, "So how did he take it?"  
  
Smirking Sam giggled for a second "he passed out."  
  
"NO, he didn't, you're kidding me?" Janet laughed heartily at the thought of the Colonel passing out like that.  
  
The blonde woman joined in with her friend and laughed so hard that tears formed in her eyes.  
  
After a minute or two the two women begin calming down still giggling periodically happier now that the mood has been lightened. Moving over to sit next to her friend Janet took her hand and smiled, "don't worry I have a feeling that everything will be fine, all right?"  
  
Smiling as well Sam nodded giving her friend's hand a squeeze, "thank you."  
  
"Come on by the infirmary tomorrow around 13:00 hours I'll make sure all the nurses are on break by then, okay?"  
  
Smiling a little Sam agreed, and the two began to talk over other topics for hours only to break up when Cassie came home around 22:00 hours.  
  
Breaking up there little get together Sam gathered her things and gave Janet and Cassie a hug and commented on planning future get togethers.  
  
And in her car on the way home that night Sam could only think over how 'this is one more step that needed to be taken care of and how she hoped in the end that all would work out.'  
  
To be continued:  
  
************************  
  
End Notes:  
  
Thank you all for everything you guys have said I appreciate it greatly. Also thanks for all the replies to my question last chapter since I got a multitude of answers I decided to use the approach in this chapter that I thought made the most sense and it also included many of your suggestions.  
  
Thank you once again.  
  
Later.  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	9. Campfire Tales

Major Samantha Carter tossed and turned in her sleeping bag she finally sighed and got up 'hopefully whoever's on watch will have some coffee on,' she thought.  
  
She unzipped the door of the tent and crawled out, she glanced around and saw that the fire of their little camp still burned merrily. And she saw that Colonel Jack O'Neill sat on the other side of the fire and faced away looking into the night, his P90 sat in his lap as he took his turn at watch.  
  
Sam looked into the night sky of planet P4S-957 and saw that the second moon was rising so she realized that dawn was only about two hours away. She strolled over to the fire and put her hands out to warm them. And scuffing her feet quietly she made her presence known to Jack so that he wouldn't be shocked by her presence.  
  
As she sat on a log by the fire Sam grabbed the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. "So tomorrow we go back," she said to Jack.  
  
His only reply though as his eyes gazed into the night was a murmured, "yep."  
  
************************  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Campfire Tales  
  
************************  
  
Jack O'Neill kept his eyes away from the fire so as to preserve his night vision but he could feel her presence across the clearing. He tried to ignore the feeling he always got in her presence as he continued his turn at watch. And as the minutes stretched on and the silence grew Jack finally broke the quiet, "so the doc should have the results by the time we get back, huh?"  
  
Sam looked over to the other two tents to make sure Daniel was still sleeping and Teal'C was still involved with his Kel'no'reem. She exhaled slightly seeing no evidence that they were awake or listening she got up and went over to sit next to Jack. With a nod she finally replied, "Yeah, Janet having to visit her father for almost a week cause he was so sick delayed things. But luckily she got back before we had to leave," seeing his stare she grimaced. "And you didn't need the run down on everything you already knew, but to answer your question, yes when we get back we'll know for sure."  
  
At this he nodded and went back to keeping watch but Sam kind of grimaced and continued, "of course it's been so long now I think its safe to say it cant be anything else."  
  
Blushing slightly Jack murmured, "kind of an over share their Carter."  
  
Blushing herself, Sam replied glancing at the ground, "sorry sir."  
  
"So kay."  
  
". . ."  
  
" . . ."  
  
"So," Jack said as the silence grew too much for him.  
  
Looking anywhere but at him Sam replied, "So?"  
  
With a chuckle Jack shook his head "couple of great conversationalists here."  
  
Sam then turned a dazzling smile on him "that's true sir."  
  
Growing somber Jack looked down for a second, "when did things get so awkward between us?"  
  
With a melancholy smile Sam answered, "around the time I said the word 'baby' I think."  
  
Smiling a similar smile Jack quietly replied, "Yeah that sounds about right."  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
The silence went on for a time till the Colonel asked the question that had been on his mind since Sam told him her plan a couple of days ago. "I still don't like this."  
  
With a sigh the blond woman closed her eyes, "I know its not the best solution and I don't like it either but I thought we agreed it was the best solution considering?"  
  
Shaking his head Jack nodded "yeah, yeah I know but I get the feeling that this is all gonna backfire somehow. And . . . I wanted to be there for . . . you, both of you."  
  
With a faint blush Major Carter nodded, "I wanted that to . . . but we both know that cant happen. At least this way . . . things may not get better but they wont get any worse."  
  
"And this way we wont put the General in such a hard place," Jack added.  
  
A nod of confirmation Sam continued, "right, and you . . . all of you guys I know will be there for me, when I need it."  
  
Jack looked dead in her eyes a tone of fierce sincerity in his voice he answered, "I will always be there for you when you need me."  
  
A smile of gratitude is her only reply as she stood and rested one hand on his shoulder in appreciation. And with a gentle squeeze of his shoulder she turned and with out saying another word and headed back to her tent as she tossed the cold remains of her coffee onto the ground.  
  
Jack kept his eyes on the night and his mouth was clenched in a firm line as he quietly muttered "Dang it." And while he rubbed the beginnings of a tear from the corner of his eye he realized that this would probably be the last off world mission with this particular Sg-1.  
  
To be continued,  
  
************************  
  
Endnotes:  
  
I am sooooo sorry that this has taken so long. But I hoped you enjoyed it. I worked on a couple of other fics for a while then I had to go in early for work, well lets just say real life and the necessity of sleep has kept me from writing sooner, so once again I apologize.  
  
So please let me know what you think and I will try to not let so much time pass.  
  
Once again thank you, Later.  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	10. Mother's Love

Cassandra Frasier sat in her room and kicked her feet in time with the music playing on her stereo as she flipped through a magazine. It was late Wednesday night and though her homework sat unfinished she wanted a break.  
  
That was an hour ago.  
  
"Sweet heart did you finish your homework?" her mother yelled out from the kitchen.  
  
They had gone on a trip to visit her sick Grandfather for a week and even after being back for a few days she was still behind on some things.  
  
Getting no response, her mother, Dr. Janet Frasier yelled out again, "Cassie?"  
  
Sighing the much put upon sigh of a teenager Cassie yelled back the blatant lie, "Yeah Mom."  
  
Going back to the intense study of her magazine her thoughts wandered away from schoolwork or parents and onto the serious subjects at hand. Like what young Hollywood actor is going out with whom. Thoughts of School though intruded once more as she realized that she had forgotten they had a field trip tomorrow.  
  
She closed her magazine and stood up with a muttered "Crap!"  
  
She walked to the door and leaned out "MOOMM!!, where's that release form I gave you for the field trip tomorrow?"  
  
"On the desk in my office, sweetie," she yelled back.  
  
************************  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Mother's Love  
  
*************************  
  
The next Day on the Field Trip  
  
Cassie didn't pay attention to the guy in the bad suit as he rambled on and on about something or other. She had thought seeing the visiting Monet exhibit would be better than sitting in study hall all day. But that was before last night, when she found the file under her permission slip.  
  
*************************  
  
(Flashback)  
  
The night before.  
  
"Where is that thing," Cassie had mumbled rummaging thru the papers on her mothers desk.  
  
"HA," she yelled out in triumph grabbing a folded and unfolded paper from a pile.  
  
But it is the name "Sam" written in black magic marker on a folder that was under her permission slip that really drew her attention. Since her mom never brought medical files home from the base.  
  
She bit her bottom lip in an anxious habit as she glanced over her shoulder to see if her mom was coming. Not seeing her she stole over to the folder and after glancing around guiltily she flipped open the folder and peeked at the handful of papers inside.  
  
"Huh?" she mumbled as she flipped through the papers.  
  
"Cassie did you find what you where looking for?" She heard her mom call out.  
  
The teenager jumped in shock only to sigh as she realized her mom must have still been in the kitchen. Remembering she needed to answer she hesitantly called back, "Uh, Yeah Mom I found it." Then trying to cover her slip she called out, "What's for dinner?"  
  
Hastily she closed the file and covered it up with other papers and with that Cassie left the room quickly.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
*************************  
  
Back in the Present.  
  
Last night all she knew was it was some type of blood test. Worried that something might have been wrong with Sam since her mom never brought that kind of stuff home from the base she believed it must have been something really bad. She arrived early to school that morning before the group was to take the bus for the field trip. Going to the library she looked up the type of blood test that was in the file using the Internet.  
  
But the result was not what she thought it would be. She thought it would be some kind of blood disease test or something. The results were anything but that and boy was she shocked, 'Pregnancy, Sam could be Pregnant.' Cassie wished she had had the time to read the file better so she could know the results of the test. She knew she should be happy, and she was but . . . the first thought through her mind was . . . 'jealousy.'  
  
And that . . . made her ashamed, she was happy with her life and she loved her mom. But some small part of her has always felt abandoned when Sam didn't adopt her. And that has made her feel somewhat guilty at times.  
  
'And now with a baby on the way . . . Maybe, what will Sam do? Will she give it up too?'  
  
"Argh" she grunted in anger at herself and her selfish thoughts only to blush as the people near her started to look at her funny for her outburst.  
  
'Enough of this Cassie,' she thought to herself. 'You need to get over this and grow up. If Sam is pregnant then she's going to need all the help she can get.'  
  
Walking with the group she continued to ignore the guide and let her thoughts wander. 'But who could the father be? She hasn't been seeing anyone, cause she would have told me.'  
  
She thought hard over this point before a spark of an idea occurred to her, 'Maybe the answer is in mom's secrecy, she obviously is trying to hide this from people by taking the file home. So maybe it isn't just the pregnancy that she is trying to hide. . . maybe its who the father could be as well.'  
  
Smirking slightly Cassie giggles quietly and thought, 'Uncle Jack have you been a bad boy.'  
  
Then smiling broadly, she thought 'it has to be' and out loud she mumbled "Its about time."  
  
To be continued:  
  
************************  
  
End Notes:  
  
Here is the next chapter, I know its kind of small, but I needed to get this added for future events. Let me know what you think please. Thank you.  
  
Later.  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	11. Results

Behind Sg-1 the event horizon of the wormhole closed and all of them except Teal'C of course exhaled in exhaustion. The lot of them were glad to be home from a long and most defiantly boring recon of a totally uninteresting world.  
  
"Welcome back Sg-1," called out General Hammond from the control room. "How did things go?"  
  
Colonel O'Neill lazily saluted and called back to him, "Thanks sir, and to answer your question, trees, trees and more trees. Probably one a the most uninteresting places ever."  
  
The General smirked back at the Colonels irreverent display and replied, "Very well Colonel but lets still have a full debriefing in an hour. Now report to the infirmary for post mission examination."  
  
Jack nodded back and handed his pack and P90 to a waiting airman and called back to the others, "All right kids, you heard the general, up and attum."  
  
With a nod and a several affirmatives Sg-1 headed to Dr. Fraiser's domain.  
  
************************  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Results  
  
***********************  
  
Dr. Daniel Jackson sat in the hall outside of the closed off infirmary and kicked his feet in impatience and glanced a peek at Jack. He just sat there as calm as can be, when usually he would be the one squirming in a desire to get out of there as quick as possible.  
  
But after taking a second look at him he realized that he was too still. 'Jack was never this patient in these kinds of situations. I mean if you put him in the jungle or something and he could sit for hours waiting for a Gould. But to have him this calm and patient while waiting for a physical . . . well that just not normal for Jack.'  
  
'Plus usually the guys have their physicals first so they can be done with the locker room by the time Sam got done with her physical. But this time . . . this time Janet wanted to see Sam first and not only that sent everyone else out to wait in the hall.'  
  
'Why?' is the main thought that ran through Daniel's mind.  
  
'Everything this past week or so has been . . . weird.' He thought.  
  
'And it all centers around Sam. She and Jack to a lesser extent as well have been acting very secretive.'  
  
He looked at the door and wondered once again what was going on inside the infirmary.  
  
***********************  
  
Sam sat in Janet's office and tried determinedly not to squirm to much as she waited for her to get back from evicting the guys to the hallway. 'I just hope that doesn't make them too suspicious. Of course if I am pregnant, I'll have to tell them sooner or later.'  
  
Dr. Janet Frasier stalked into her small office and looked slightly disgusted with certain archeologists who were acting more and more like certain Colonels. She shut the door for the added sense of security and walked over to her desk, her crisp white lab coat floating about her slight frame. She sat down across from Sam and exuded a very doctor like air as she put her hands on her desk as she looked over at her blonde friend.  
  
Seeing she was all but biting her fingernails Janet decided to forgo any more mental torture and just come out and tell her. And so with an exhalation She smiled looked Sam directly in the eye and told her what she had been waiting so long to have confirmed.  
  
"Congratulations Sam . . . you're pregnant."  
  
***********************  
  
Jack sat outside the infirmary and appeared as calm and collected as can be, but inside . . .  
  
'What's taking so long, what's taking so long, what's taking so long, what's taking so long, what's taking so long, what's taking so long, what's taking so long, what's taking so long, what's taking so long, what's taking so long, what's taking so long, what's taking so long.' Was running continuously through his mind.  
  
He knew Daniel had been looking at him and it's taking all of his effort not to lash out his frustration on the archeologist. Involuntarily his leg began to bounce up and down in his anxiety. 'Forty five minutes they've been in there and she still hasn't left for her MRI,' he thought.  
  
And just when he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, just when he thought would stand up and yell out "What's Taking So Long!!!!!" the door opened.  
  
Jack stood up like an anxiety-ridden husband in the waiting room hoping for word of his wife in labor. His face was contorted in concern as he waited for Sam to speak but all she said was, "your up guys," with a slightly empty expression.  
  
Daniel stood up hesitantly and looked back and forth between Jack and Sam, while Teal'C simply stood up, nodded and headed into the infirmary.  
  
And when Sam started walking toward the testing room, where the MRI's are done Jack just couldn't believe she wasn't going to tell him . . . anything. So he headed after her and ignored Daniel as he called out to him.  
  
He headed after her swiftly retreating form, his appointed physical long forgotten.  
  
***********************  
  
A hand on his shoulder is the only thing that kept Daniel from chasing after Sam and Jack. "I believe you should leave O'Neill and MajorCarter alone at this time," Teal'C cautioned the younger man.  
  
Daniel turned to face the taller Jaffa and looked aghast at the suggestion "Teal'C are you crazy? I mean did you see Jack's face? I haven't seen him look that bad since . . . I honestly cant remember when I last saw him so upset."  
  
"DanielJackson, you must let them deal with this in their own way," Teal'C began not paying attention to Daniel when he said "But?"  
  
"They must deal with this in their own way DanielJackson," The big Jaffa stated emphatically.  
  
Daniel faced his friend and shook his head, "No way Teal'C, they're our friends . . . Family even, I cant . . . I cant just let everything fall apart." He stated beginning to get emotional.  
  
Teal'C sighed and shook his head before he grabbed Daniel's shoulders and looked him in the eye, "DanielJackson, I agree with you and . . . and consider all of you like my family as well. And while I'm not exactly sure how things are among the Tauri, but in these situations among a Jaffa family group. Individual members sometimes need to deal with things by themselves apart from the others in the family."  
  
"My point though DanielJackson is that I believe we need to let them deal with this on their own."  
  
"I don't think your right Teal'C," Daniel sighed before he continued "BUT . . . but I'm willing to follow your lead . . . for now that is." Then he added quickly, "but if they don't come clean soon or if things get any worse we need to do something, Okay?" he asked.  
  
Teal'C thought for a moment and stepped back and nodded, "Agreed."  
  
Janet stuck her head out the door, "You guys get in here now, I swear its like trying to herd cats sometimes," she finished with a grumble.  
  
"At once DoctorFrasier," Teal'C affirmed and headed into the infirmary followed by a more sedate Daniel who cast worried glances in the direction Jack and Sam had went.  
  
***********************  
  
"SAM!" Jack called out as he dashed down the corridor after the retreating blonde woman. He picked up speed to catch up with his second in command, Jack dashed after her, drawing glances from passing airmen.  
  
Sam though she heard all of this continued walking at a brisk pace trying to ignore him and the stares they were getting. But when he grabbed her arm and spun her around she hissed out at him just as he yelled out, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
The two paused and glared at each other realizing they both had asked the same question at the same time. Sighing Sam glanced around at all the passing stares being sent in their direction, "Come on." And with that she grabbed him by the upper arm and pulled him through the twisting turning corridors.  
  
When they arrived a little while later at a little used corridor Sam glanced around and dashed into a storeroom. She whipped around and glared at him with tears glistening in her eyes she poked him in the chest with her pointer finger, "what do you think you're doing!"  
  
Jack was confused by her reaction because in his mind when she didn't say anything after she left the infirmary everything else in the world had disappeared. "What do you mean, what am I doing? What are you doing, just . . . just walking off with out even a signal. You had to know I was dieing out there waiting to know?" He sputtered.  
  
"I was trying to follow the plan," she roared "should I have ran out of the infirmary into your arms crying out I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby? Geeze Jack and you go and pull a stunt like that racing after me, what were you doing trying to blow our cover?"  
  
Rocked back with a grunt at her vehemence Jack sighed and thought over what she said before he replied, "look I'm sorry, okay? I just didn't think, I was waiting outside for what seemed forever and when you didn't say anything . . . I just couldn't wait anymore. And you know patience ain't my strong suit."  
  
After he said this though the full impact of what she had said hit him, "Wait . . . you're . . . pregnant? Its official?"  
  
Sam turned away and wrapped her arms around her stomach, "yeah" she said quietly.  
  
"Sam," he said with a smile and spun her around and enveloped her in a hug, "it's a miracle you know? So don't let this affect you, you will never be alone through this." He pulled back slightly and looked her in the eyes and as the moment stretched on their eyes remained locked and the distance between their faces decreased. Then at the last second Sam turned away, "We can't . . . Sir."  
  
Jack sighed as he came back to himself and he nodded and walked a few feet away, "you're right . . . so you going to tell Hammond?"  
  
She nodded and replied, "Yeah after my MRI and I get cleaned up. Could you run interference with the guys while I talk to him?"  
  
And with a somber tone he said, "yeah sure, no prob," as he turned his back on her.  
  
With a sigh she walked past him and headed for the door and as she passed him she raised her hand to turn him around only she stopped and her hand fall. With a small sob that was quickly chocked back she opened the door and left the Colonel all alone.  
  
He stood alone in the dimly lit storeroom and simply breathed in and out for several minutes until he could take it no more and with a roar he punched the concrete wall.  
  
Groaning with pain he cradled his bruised and bloodied hand and muttered, "well that was smart Jack." And he headed back to the infirmary, "Better let little miss Napoleon take a look at this too."  
  
***********************  
  
After a quick MRI in order to confirm that she isn't a Goua'ld, Sam headed for the locker room and a quick shower so that she could head for Hammonds office and totally change her life.  
  
And that is how she ended up under the steady blast of water cascading over her shuddering form. As tears mixed with the water of the shower Sam's body rocked with sobs as she cried for all she will lose and all that she still will not have.  
  
And after a time she regained control of her emotions and with one hand over her stomach she went to get changed and head to the General's office.  
  
***********************  
  
Daniel had left for his MRI and then his office to get his notes together for the debriefing. This left Teal'C, who was waiting, and Jack who was just coming out grumbling over diminutive dictators and their stupid questions as he rubbed his hand that was rapped in bandages.  
  
"O'Neill," the Jaffa called out, "would it be agreeable with you if I walked with you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh . . . that's cool 'T'" he muttered while not really paying attention.  
  
And as the two men, well one man and one Jaffa walked down the corridor for the MRI testing room Teal'C spoke up, "DanielJackson is most distressed by yourself and MajorCarter's recent behavior."  
  
Jack looked over at his friend and muttered, "yeah? Well I'll deal with Danny later thanks. Anyway it'll all be out soon."  
  
Then with a curious glance he asked the big Jaffa, "what about you? You aren't worried?"  
  
"Indeed I am O'Neill, but I believe that you and MajorCarter will disclose things in your own way when you believe that the time is correct."  
  
It was then that they arrived at the MRI room and Teal'C left Jack there, "Hey, thanks 'T'" Jack asked.  
  
Teal'C's reply was a simple tilt and nod of the head.  
  
"Okay 'T' see ya at the debriefing."  
  
And with another nod Teal'C left him to his scan.  
  
***********************  
  
Sam stood outside of General Hammond's office, her confidence wavered but she firmed her resolve and rapped on the door. "Come in," he called out.  
  
The blonde Major entered his office and wished that Jack could be there after all but trying to divert attention off him would be hard if he was there.  
  
"Yes Major?" her commanding officer questioned, reminding her she needed to pay attention.  
  
"Sir," she saluted "I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time before the debriefing?"  
  
"At ease Major, have a seat" he said and put down a pen he had been writing with and leaned back in his chair indicating her to have a seat across from him.  
  
"Yes sir," she said and sat down stiffly and uncomfortably.  
  
After a minute of silence General Hammond broke it and asked, "Major? I do have some things I need to do, and the debriefing is in 20 minutes. So if you could please get to the point?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, you see I know you've noticed I haven't exactly been my self lately. Well you see I wanted to have it confirmed before I said anything, I don't like to talk about my personal life and I figured if it turned out to be nothing then why air my dirty laundry, you know?"  
  
At his answering nod she continued, "you see I was seeing someone for about three months but when we got stuck on P3R-118 he sort of thought I was blowing him off as it were. He . . . he kind of started seeing someone else while we were there without our memories. And I . . . I just found out . . . you see sir . . ." she trailed off.  
  
Sighing, the bald man from Texas looked over at the woman he has known since she was a little child, "Major . . . Sam?"  
  
Looking up at him she blurted out, "I'm pregnant sir."  
  
Leaning back George Hammond exhaled and closed his eyes and thought over the story told to him by the woman across from him. And after a moment of thought he decided that true or not he has to trust her word on this manner. And after a second he looked over to the anxious woman, "this man, you don't want anything to do with him anymore?"  
  
Major Samantha Carter squirmed in her seat nodded her head, "yes sir I realize now that he wasn't who I thought he was and I don't want anything more to do with him."  
  
George nodded and sighed "very well Major I'll start the paper work on setting things up. You are also relived of off world duty as of now but you will have increased duties on base until such time as your condition prevents you from fulfilling them."  
  
"Yes sir," Sam replied, "I understand sir."  
  
He looked over at the blonde Major, "is their anything else Major Carter?"  
  
"No sir," she replied.  
  
"Then you are dismissed, you'll need to sign some things with the personnel office. I'll have sergeant Masterson come by your office in a couple of days to . . ."  
  
What he was going to say was cut off as Dr. Jackson burst into his office unannounced, "General I need to."  
  
"What you need to do Dr. Jackson is learn some proper protocol if not that then simple manners would suffice."  
  
"I'm sorry sir. It's just, I found out some disturbing news and I need some leave to take care of it."  
  
With a put upon sigh General Hammond indicated for him to continue. "General I saw an article on a magazine Jack was reading. Sir my archeology professor, my mentor has died and the funeral is tomorrow in Chicago."  
  
With a sigh General Hammond responds, "Say no more Dr. Jackson I'll arrange for a plane to be readied to take you to Chicago in two hours."  
  
"Thank you sir, I appreciate this. We didn't part on the best of circumstances . . . and, that doesn't really matter right now. I'm sorry to disturb you," then noticing for the first time that it's Sam with the General Daniel he exclaimed, "oh sorry Sam I didn't even see you there."  
  
Smiling with sober understanding she nodded, "I understand Daniel, tell you what if you want and if it's okay with you sir," she says turning to the General. "I'll fly you out there myself and we can talk," she says with emphasis looking at the General as he nods his consent.  
  
"I can't ask that of you Sam," the archeologist tried to put her off.  
  
Sam walked over to her friend and put her hand on his shoulder, "maybe I can be of some emotional support."  
  
"Really Sam I appreciate the thought and I would like the company but you don't have to do this for me."  
  
"Daniel I know you've been worried about me and I'd like the chance to explain. Maybe we can help each other? You know?"  
  
Smiling in appreciation at how his friends, no . . . Family are there for him he nodded, "in that case I guess we need to get a couple of bags packed, huh?"  
  
"You two are dismissed I'll get the salient details of your mission from Colonel O'Neill and Teal'C and when you get back I'll expect your reports on P4S-957. And Dr Jackson my sincerest condolences on your loss."  
  
"Thank you sir I appreciate all you're doing," the archeologist smiled and he and Sam left to get ready for their trip.  
  
To be continued.  
  
***********************  
  
There you go, the next chapter. I think this one is the longest chapter to date. What did you guys think?  
  
So we finally know that Sam is pregnant, and what her plan is. I am trying to keep them as close to cannon as possible so they are not going to fall into each other's arms no matter what they want personally. They have danced around the issue for seven years on the show so I feel they have decided in their own minds that the job they do is more important than their own feelings, if things were left up to them. Let me know what you think.  
  
And if you didn't know, this is heading into the episode "The Curse" but this time Sam is going with Daniel to help him and also fill him in on her condition. While Jack tells Teal'C, of course we know that Teal'C already suspects, don't we?  
  
So once again please review to give me the needed impetus to keep writing. Reviews are like fuel for me so please let me know what you think.  
  
Thanks, Later.  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	12. Consequences

************************  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
***********************  
  
Interlude One  
  
Consequences  
  
*************************  
  
A shadowy figure entered a dimly lit office and walked over to a desk he took out a mini disk and slipped it into a player.  
  
Pressing play button the figure stepped back as the tiny voice of a woman came from the player.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant." The female voice said.  
  
Then a second female voice replied, "Sam that's great," then she paused with uncertainty "it is great isn't it?"  
  
Some shuffling around noises occurred then the second voice continued, "Don't worry Sam it'll be alright I'll be here for you, so will Cassie and for sure the guys."  
  
Sounds of weeping increased and the second woman asked, "Sam?"  
  
Unintelligible noises came thru the speakers, and woman number two inquired, "Hum?"  
  
Some more unknown sounds then the first woman known as Sam answered, "thank you, I said . . . that Jack's the father."  
  
"Stop the disk." A man sitting behind the desk cloaked in shadow called out to the standing man.  
  
Leaning into the light Senator Kinsey steepled his fingers in front of his mouth and smiled a sinister grin. "How interesting," he mused.  
  
The figure across from the senator now seen to be in an air force uniform asked him, "Do you want me to report this sir?"  
  
Still smiling the senator doesn't respond obviously occupied with his thoughts. In fact he doesn't say anything until the shadowy air force figure asked again, "Sir?"  
  
"Hum? oh yes 'Smith'" he said emphasizing the obvious pseudonym "But no, no I think I will hold on to this for now. Speak nothing of it to anyone, it would be hard enough for you to tell how you even acquired it with out disclosing how you have bugged the good doctors house." he ordered.  
  
Obviously not understanding the man nodded, "yes sir."  
  
Smiling at the mans lack of understanding he nodded his head, "you are dismissed."  
  
After the man had left Kinsey held the disk up to his eyes and smiled, "lying to your CO Major? tsk tsk, I think we'll save this for a rainy day as it were. Yes with Colonel O'Neill you can never tell when it will be necessary to have an ace up your sleeve.  
  
With his eyes glinting Senator Kinsey smiled and set about insuring the survival of this information.  
  
To Be Continued,  
  
*************************  
  
When I planned this fic I was astounded by the overwhelming response I got so I expanded things a bit into a more expansive fic. This story was only supposed to bridge the gap between the episodes Tangent and The Curse. Showing the beginnings of changes in-between Sam and Jack as well as confirming her pregnancy. And though things will continue in the manner of the regular season things will quickly begin to diverge from the Cannon. Such as Sam going with Daniel to his mentor's funeral, that will defiantly change things. And as time goes on things will change more and more in a cascading manner.  
  
I hope you all continue to support me in this story and will continue to read the new Saga.  
  
And I hope you are all wondering over who the mystery Air force figure is cause he is defiantly someone you know. Hehehe, he chuckled sinisterly.  
  
I defiantly am a fan of Sam and Jack being together. I just wanted to try to see if I could write a fic where it wasn't so easy for them to get together like some fics. (Not that I don't like fics where they get together easily, cause I do, I like it a lot. I just wanted to try something harder, you know?) A fic where they themselves and outside forces seem to keep them apart. Will they rise to the occasion? Or will life seem to keep them apart. We shall see.  
  
Oh and gateseeker2 you raise some interesting points and as you see from this chapter neither Sam nor Jack may have a choice in keeping quiet. But I agree it will be very hard for Jack to keep quiet. And thank you for seeing the potential that this takes the fic. Oh and for you there will be a kissy moment in the future, I hope . . . cause to be honest at times this fic has gone in its own direction. But hopefully things will go like I plan.  
  
The Female Aphophis I fixed things regarding that point, thanks.  
  
I hope you all don't hate me for this, and if the responses warrant I will take a second look at my plans. I will start the next Fic in two or three months, sorry I have other fics I have been neglecting and I want to get a chapter or two done on them before starting the sequel to this one. So thank you for your patience and please give me feedback, thank you, I hope I break 100 reviews it will be the first time for me. Hahaha thank you so much everyone.  
  
Oh by the way not to give anything away but what do you guys think of the direction that they are taking Sam and Jacks relationship in the second half of season seven? I don't like it at all I only hope that they are trying to lull us into believing in one thing but in the end they will get together. Because if Sam and Jack don't get together in the end of the series I am going to be sooooo upset. You know?  
  
Later,  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	13. Friends One

Arriving at cruising altitude Major Samantha Carter leveled off the small jet that General Hammond had had waiting for them at the airfield. She double checked the instruments and put the autopilot on. She glanced back into the cabin and spied Daniel as he sat buckled into his seat.  
  
With a sigh Sam leaned back into the pilots seat and cast her mind back, 'I hope Jack, I mean the Colonel,' she thought shaking her head to get the thoughts straight. 'I hope the Colonel handles things with Teal'C; of course the big fella is the more low maintenance of the two guys to deal with.'  
  
She double-checked the instruments, not that they needed it but it gave her something to do to keep her mind off this entire situation.  
  
'Are we doing the right thing Jack,' she sighed again and let her doubts grow, 'I wonder what he's thinking; I mean I know he doesn't like this plan, I don't either and its true we didn't do anything wrong, at least not of our own volition. But I don't see anyway other way to deal with this, not and stay in the military. And I don't see how . . . anything could ever . . . happen between, us.'  
  
Snorting in self derision she thought, 'I can see it now, little child left with a baby sitter "mommy will see you later little one," I'd say, "but daddy and I need to go on a date to get to know each other before we decide to make a go of any real relationship." Yeah that's not putting the cart before the horse, sure we know each other but knowing each other's habits on base or in the field is one thing. But knowing each other in a relationship is a whole nother animal altogether. I just don't think it could ever work, at least . . . not now, things are too . . . complicated, now.'  
  
She shook her head again to get her thoughts back on the right track and glanced back again wondering how she would do this. 'I guess the best way is just to get it over with, its not like I wont get a lot of practice telling people. Some version of the truth anyway that is.'  
  
She sighed once more and hesitated a moment worried over how and what she was going to tell her father and brother. Before she shook her head and mumbled "One problem at a time Sam, one problem at a time. You've got to tell Daniel now, dad's another problem altogether."  
  
************************  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Friends Part One  
  
***********************  
  
"Daniel could you come up here for a second please?" Sam called out.  
  
"Uhm, sure everything okay?" Daniel answered back as he hesitantly unhooked the seat belt almost tripping as he got his foot caught on the under seat storage rack.  
  
"Ow," he called out as he caught himself on the seat backs in front of him.  
  
Sam turned around and called out, "you okay?"  
  
Righting himself Daniel adjusted his glasses and strode to the cockpit, "yeah I'm fine just tripped."  
  
She smiled up at him as he tentatively got into the copilots seat, "I'm glad and to answer your question, yes everything is okay, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute okay? Plus theirs no need for you to sit in the back when we're the only ones onboard, okay?"  
  
He smiled back at her, glad that she wanted to talk finally.  
  
With a sigh she dived right in, "I know you've been worried about me for a while now, and I appreciate it. But it was something I needed to deal with myself, at least until I knew for sure."  
  
"For sure what?" the archeologist asked uncertainly.  
  
She looked down at the controls for a second before she looked back at Daniel, "I'm pregnant."  
  
***********************  
  
Dr. Daniel Jackson, archeologist, anthropologist, brilliant linguist was not having a good day. Oh it started out pretty good, except for Sam and Jack acting weird that is, Sg-1 got back from their mission with no problems, he got his physical done quick and even had time to grab a cup of coffee before reporting to the briefing room. Of course with his luck things had a habit of not being good for long. He got to the briefing room with plenty of time, meet up with Jack who was flipping through a tabloid but obviously not paying attention to it as his gaze was fixed on General Hammond's office.  
  
He made some kind of joke about the rag he was looking at but he didn't hear Jacks reply as the large headline on the back page caught his attention. The next few minutes were a blur as it penetrated his mind that, he was dead . . . Dr. Jordan was dead, and he never had a chance to make it up to him for all that happened.  
  
The next thing he knew he was flying with Sam to Chicago for Dr. Jordan's funeral and she dropped this bombshell on him, she was pregnant. His first thought beyond shock was happiness for her, but then sadness for he knew it would mean her having to leave the team for, who knows long. It was then he realized that she had been looking at him for a minute waiting for him to say something as he wandered down memory lane.  
  
He blushed, "Uhm sorry, that's great news . . . um isn't it?"  
  
Sam smiled at his reaction, it was so . . . Daniel, "yes it is, but it isn't without complications," she finished with a grimace. "I told General Hammond I was pregnant and of course he took me off the field duty roster, which I understand, it's for the best."  
  
At his nod she continued, "What I didn't tell him was the truth about who the father is."  
  
"Uh, why? Who is the father Sam?" he questioned, confused by the turn the conversation had taken.  
  
"I told the General that I was going out with someone for a while before we went to P3R-118, and that, that man was the father" she said by way of explanation. "That of course wasn't true, the truth is," here she paused and sighed, "the truth is I got pregnant ON P3R-118, and Jac . . . I mean the Colonel is the father."  
  
"WHAAAT?! That's, that's" she sputtered for a moment before frowning in thought for a second, "That's not going to sit well with Jack at all."  
  
"Not the baby I mean," he blurted out, "I think Jack will actually love being a father again, but I mean the deception about him not being the dad, you know?"  
  
She grimaced herself as well, "your right . . . its hard . . . for both of us, I mean don't get me wrong it has to be this way . . . but I wish . . ." she trailed off looking down into her lap.  
  
Placing his hand on her back he rubbed her shoulder in comfort, "hey Sam its going to be okay, me and Teal'C will help and I know wild horses couldn't keep Jack away from you."  
  
At that last statement she glanced up at him sharply, making him lean back startled, "what I mean is um he will want to help no matter what, um you know?"  
  
She looked back down at her lap, a hint of a blush on her cheeks, as she knew what he really meant by saying that.  
  
He coughed into his hand and looked out the window at the passing cloud cover before he turned back and changing the subject. "I'm actually glad you decided to come with me, I could use some company." He sighed and looked down at his hands as he fidgeted in discomfort, "I didn't leave in the best of ways and I'm not looking forward to some of the . . . confrontations that will probably happen."  
  
She looked back at him and patted his arm, her soft heart reaching out to comfort him, "I'm glad to be there for you too Daniel."  
  
He looked back at her and adjusted his glasses smiling "and I'll be happy to be there for you whenever you need me."  
  
With a smile and a last pat on the arm she went back to the controls, " Thank you, we should be in Chicago in an hour or so," she told him as he settled into the copilots chair for the flight.  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
***********************  
  
Okay just to say don't worry this will not be a Sam / Daniel fic, it's a brother sister kind of relationship, okay?  
  
I am sooooo sorry for taking so long, but I did a few chapters in my other fics and then well things didn't want to go in the way I wanted them so I decided to let the story do what it wanted to do.  
  
I was going to make a sequel fic but that idea . . . well it just never took off. So I decided just to go with the flow and keep writing under this fic.  
  
I fixed a couple of things, the thing with Teal'C and the MRI in Chapter 10; also I made the Epilogue into Interlude One.  
  
I hope you guys like that I am back and hope it wont be so long for the next chapter which will be "Friends Part Two."  
  
Anyway thanks for all of your kind reviews, I really appreciate it, thanks.  
  
Later,  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	14. Friends Two

Sitting on the dock, by his cabin, fishing out of his lake, Colonel Jack O'Neill was anything but relaxed like he would normally be. Of course things were not like they would normally be when he was here. For one Teal'C is with him, not having a good time at that, and for another thing he had brought his cell phone with him on his own volition.  
  
Why, you may ask, why would Jack O'Neill not be having a good time even with these things? And why would Jack take his cell with him? One name . . . Sam.  
  
Everything had changed in a very short amount of time; Sam was pregnant, with their child. She had left with Danny to funeral of an old professor of his, with the added feature of telling him the truth of what had been going on the last while. He was volunteered by her to take 'T' fishing while they had this down time, in order to let him in on what had happened.  
  
Of course finding the right time to do this had not been easy at all.  
  
So Jack kept hemming and hawing, on the way out of the mountain, on the drive to the airfield and the flight to Minnesota and now sitting by the lake listening to Teal'C slap at mosquitoes. All this time he had put off talking about this, wondering how to put it. Finally he muttered to himself "it shouldn't be this hard, dang it."  
  
************************  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
A.N. (some of this is from the episode "The Curse")  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Friends Part Two  
  
*************************  
  
"Sam's Pregnant," Jack blurted out, finally tired of delaying. "And I'm the father."  
  
At Teal'C's non-response Jack looked up at him from his lounge chair to see him gazing out at the lake, "Well?"  
  
Teal'C looked down at him, his normally reserved nature even more hidden by the dark shades and hat. "Indeed," is all he said though after a long delay and shifted the grip on the rod in his hand.  
  
Jack swung his legs off the lounge chair and stood up then taking off his sunglasses he spouted off incredulously, "Indeed? That's all you have to say?"  
  
The big Jaffa looked at his friend and comrade and simply nodded, "I had believed that was the case."  
  
Wide-eyed Jack stepped back and shouted, "YOU KNEW?! HOW?"  
  
Removing his own sunglasses Teal'C raised his eye brow, "the evidence was obvious by your and MajorCarters behavior."  
  
"Obvious?" he blurted out incredulously, "oh so you know us so well huh."  
  
Reflecting for a moment in his typical manner Teal'C answered, "I was not sure but I did suspect, I did not know when you and MajorCarter began a relationship but I believed it was inevitable, despite the limitations imposed on you by your AirForce."  
  
Jack shook his head at his friend's comments and replied, "Well we're not exactly in a relationship."  
  
Teal'C raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner and indicated for O'Neill to continue.  
  
"It happened when we were brain washed on that ice age planet, and now that we know that Sam's pregnant she has this hair brained scheme to say she was going out with some guy before we left and he is the father."  
  
"Why would MajorCarter not wish your friends and family to know that you are the father of her child?"  
  
Jack looked over at him before sighing and sinking down onto the lounge chair, "its because of those limitations of the Air Force that you were talking about. I mean I'm not eager for a court martial myself but I think it would be better than trying to hide things and getting into more trouble when things do come out, and they will come out especially knowing our luck."  
  
Sighing the big Jaffa nodded even though it was obvious he still was confused by the intricate nature of human behavior.  
  
"She didn't tell Hammond the truth though," Jack, continued, "something about plausible deniability."  
  
"What do you mean O'Neill?"  
  
"Well she doesn't want to put him in the position of having to either report us or hide us and get himself into trouble when things do come out. I just wish we cou . . ."  
  
Any further comments were cut off as the Cell phone rang in Jacks bag, he dove for it and scooped it up, "O'Neill," he answered.  
  
"Jack?" Daniel asked from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Danny, what's wrong? Is Sam Okay?" Jack asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Sam?" he answered confused, "no Sam's okay. Well she had an upset stomach earlier so I went to the funeral alone while she stayed at the hotel. But she was okay later at least enough to fly me back to the SGC."  
  
"Are you sure its just a stomach ache?"  
  
"Um yes, Sam said its nothing serious just morning sickness, Jack you know you guys could have told me what was going on . . . but we can talk about that later I need to talk to Teal'C about something."  
  
"Teal'C Daniel wants to talk to you," jack said with a sigh and passed the phone to the large Jaffa.  
  
"DanielJackson, we have caught nothing . . . we are fishing," Teal'C, answered the phone, ignoring the glare from O'Neill at the subtle gibe at his lake.  
  
"Yeah listen I need a little help here with a translation, the line reads 'Hakor kraa terak shree'"  
  
Slapping his neck at a mosquito the former first prime answered "Banished to oblivion."  
  
"Right, okay ahhh, thank you," the archeologist, answered back distractedly.  
  
"If you require assistance I will be more than happy to return to the SGC."  
  
"No thanks I think I have everything I need," Daniel replied, obviously distracted by whatever he was involved in.  
  
"Are you certain," the big Jaffa looked around nervously.  
  
"Gimmie that," the Colonel motioned for the phone, "Danny, your back at the SGC already? Is Sam with you?"  
  
"Uhh, not right here now, she's getting General Hammond actually."  
  
Sitting up Jack put his fishing rod down, "why's she getting the General?"  
  
"Well actually I found something at the museum while helping an old friend, a jar with Gould symbols on it."  
  
"We're on our way," Jack said and stood up and grabbed his bag while trying to ignore the unnatural grin on Teal'C's face at the prospect of leaving.  
  
"Uhh Jack we really don't know what's going on yet, you really don't need to come back."  
  
Jack handed the bag and the fishing rods over to the big Jaffa while they walked back to the cabin, "Look Danny if the Gould are involved in something I need to be there."  
  
"Look Jack I'm heading back to Chicago tonight to look for a second jar that has gone missing while Sam looks over this one. We really don't know if anything is up at all, it could just be is a left over from the occupation thousands of years ago."  
  
"I don't know what's going on but if we have Gould junk showing up that never means nothing in my book, so just in case Daniel," Jack said sarcastically, "me an T are heading back."  
  
"Well okay then Jack," the archeologist replied in a confused tone at his attitude. "I'll let Sam and General Hammond know you guys are on the way in."  
  
"You do that Danny," Jack said flipping the phone closed and headed to get the rest of their stuff before heading to the nearest airfield to go back to Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
"Lets go 'T'"  
  
Nodding with much enthusiasm Teal'C followed Jack.  
  
To be continued.  
  
***********************  
  
Hey back again, how did you like this one? Let me know, okay? Thanks.  
  
Also like I said I plan on letting this story go where it wants to go on its own. When I tried to force it where I wanted it to go we had almost two months of nothing. So I finally decided just to go with the flow and let things develop, as they will. Not to say I don't have an idea of how I want things to go, but I really don't know for sure how things will turn out. This story really has its own ideas on how it wants things to go. : )  
  
So thanks for everything and I hope you all review so I can know what you think, Thanks a lot.  
  
Later,  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	15. Overprotection

Jack O'Neill didn't know what was wrong with him, Danny was probably right and it was nothing to worry about. But just the thought that Sam was dealing with a Gould anything sent chills up his spine.  
  
'Sure' he thought 'I always care about my people but I don't ever think I've been so worried about her as I am now. Who knows what the Gould are up to and I'm not there to help keep her safe . . . keep 'them' safe.'  
  
"What concerns you O'neill?" Teal'C asked his friend as he sat next to him on board the cargo plane they caught heading to Paterson air force base.  
  
Jack glanced up at the big Jaffa and frowned, "nothing really."  
  
Teal'C merely raised an eyebrow in disbelief of this statement.  
  
"Okay," he snorted in exasperation, "I worried about Carter."  
  
"I would expect no less of you O'neill, you have always been very protective of children. Being concerned for you mate and child is nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"Carter is NOT my mate."  
  
"She is with your child is she not?"  
  
"Well . . . yah, but even if it was possible," he said with a hint of sadness, "she's made it abundantly clear that she doesn't want anything to do with me . . . like that."  
  
Teal'C sighed and leaned back in the uncomfortable seat, "O'neill I believe you must not listen to closely to her words in this matter."  
  
Jack looked at him in an incredulous way, "you think?"  
  
Teal'C nodded, "indeed."  
  
************************  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Overprotection  
  
*************************  
  
Jack raced down the hallway toward Sam's lab; he had seemingly set new land speed records in the hummer he had requisitioned at Paterson. Even Teal'C had griped the seat a little bit nervously during the ride. Jack burst into the lab, as Sam was busy typing at the computer, "Sam!"  
  
She jumped at the sudden outburst from the door, "Geeze Jack, I mean Sir, are you trying to give me a heart attack," she said with hand to her chest.  
  
"Are you okay Sam," he asked and crossed over to her.  
  
"Yes Sir," she replied and got up off her stool and moved around the center island as if trying to keep something between them.  
  
He frowned though and sighed and you could visibly see the solider in him take over, "So what's going on Major?"  
  
Sam sighed with relief at the chance to let military protocol take over, "well Sir, Daniel found a jar in Chicago with Goa'uld markings."  
  
"Yeah, yeah he told us that what's been going on since then?" he interrupted.  
  
She frowned before she continued, "Well sir, he went back to Chicago to look for a second jar that's turned up missing, as well as some gold amulet."  
  
"And we also found out that that the jar wasn't actually a jar it was in fact a sophisticated stasis unit."  
  
"To what end MajorCarter?" Teal'C questioned from his position by the door.  
  
"Teal'C? I'm sorry I didn't even see you there," she apologized as she jumped at his presence.  
  
The big Jaffa simply nodded his head and responded, "I did not see the urgency that O'neill did."  
  
"Yeah, yeah 'T's here so can we get on with this," Jack exclaimed with his usual surly attitude.  
  
Sam simply frowned in her way and continued, "Well Sir to answer Teal'C's question, the jar was meant to hold a Goua'uld symbiote immobilized and unconscious."  
  
"You mean we actually got a live Gould captured?" Jack smiled happy at the thought.  
  
"Ahhh no we don't have a live Goa'uld, it was already dead. Evidently it died when the jar was cracked in shipment. Teal'C?" she questioned, "have you ever heard of any such thing before?"  
  
The big Jaffa frowned as he reflected on his hundred plus years, "I have heard of legends, whispered among Jaffa of a Goa'uld taken by another and forcibly removed then later hidden away. But that is the extent of my knowledge, it was not something that was ever discussed openly or at any great detail"  
  
Sam sighed and shook her head, "that's not much more than we already knew."  
  
"So Danny's back in Chicago?"  
  
Sam nodded, "He is headed back to Chicago to look for those missing artifacts" Sam sighed with a shake of her head.  
  
"Oh great so what you're saying is that we could have a Gould out on the town?" Jack asked as he through up his hands in disgust.  
  
He sighed, "okay, Teal'C lets go check in with the General, and then if he gives the okay I want you to go meet up with Danny in Chicago, just in case he needs back up."  
  
Teal'C nodded his head and stepped out into the hallway to wait for Jack.  
  
Jack got up slowly and strolled toward the door then with his back still turned he weakly spoke, "Sam . . . I, I'm sorry," he finally blurted out and he rushed out the door before she could say anything.  
  
So Sam was left with her hand out stretched toward where he had left, "Sorry?" she whispered.  
  
"Why?" she muttered as tears streamed down her checks.  
  
To be continued,  
  
*************************  
  
End Notes:  
  
There you go another chapter, I hope you all liked it. Thanks for all the encouragement it really helps.  
  
If you all have anything you would like to see more of or a direction you would like things to go, let me know, I'll see what I can do.  
  
Thanks for everything, Later.  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	16. Divergent Paths

Jack O'Neill stood in front of Daniel's office, his hand raised over the door as if to knock. He hesitated as he stood there and he wondered what he was going to say to help his friend.  
  
'To lose one woman you have cared for to the Gould is bad enough, but now to lose another,' Jack thought.  
  
"Well no time like the present," he muttered before he gently rapped on the shut door.  
  
************************  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Divergent Paths  
  
***********************  
  
Dr. Daniel Jackson did not want to talk, he did not want to think, he didn't want to deal with what had happened in Chicago and then later in Egypt. The knock on his door was not welcome, all he wanted to do was sit in his lab with the lights off and think.  
  
Of course the knocks continued and eventually he heard Jack call out, "For cryin out loud Danny I know you're in there, I'm coming in."  
  
The archeologist sighed and turned his face a frozen mask as it opened. A flick of Jack's wrist turned the overhead florescent lights on as he strode inside.  
  
He slowly walked over to where Daniel sat at his workbench that was littered with various artifacts. "Hey Danny," Jack said his face a mask of concern, "you know we're going to get her back right."  
  
Daniel sighed and took off his glasses; he picked up a cloth and proceeded to clean them all the while not looking at Jack. "When I lost Sha're I thought it might kill me but I survived. Now another person I have cared for has been taken by them and, and . . . I don't know if I have the strength to fight her, even if we haven't been in love in a long time."  
  
Jack put his hand on Daniel's shoulder, "Look at me Daniel," when the archeologist did so Jack continued. "We will be here for you in this, and look at it like this she's still on the earth if she wants to get off world she has to come here. The scientists at Area 51 will have her ship striped and all the doohickeys checked out, so going after it there wont do her any good."  
  
"I know Jack and its not like when I lost Sha're. Sarah and me had a falling out not long before I ended up here the first time. I don't look at her like I did Sha're," he sighed, "it just seems like anyone I was EVER close to will get taken by the Gould's"  
  
"Hey it just shows you've got great taste in women, huh?" Jack quips only to hold up his hands defensively at Daniel's glare, "hey its just a little joke."  
  
"Very little," Daniel murmured with a slight smile to show Jack he understood what he was trying to do.  
  
Jack smiled broadly at the come back, "good one," he said with a slap on the younger man's back which nearly caused him to fall off his stool.  
  
"Come on Daniel General Hammond wants us all in the conference room for a debriefing," the Colonel said while he steadied his friend.  
  
"Okay Jack," the archeologist said as he stood up and left his office with his friend, he was a little brighter than he had been.  
  
***********************  
  
Samantha Carter sat at the conference room table and though she was worried about Daniel and what the Goa'uld Osiris would be up to on the loose, her thoughts were on the little life growing inside of her. Unconsciously her hand drifted down to her stomach and rested there as if to feel the little life in her womb. The slight smile on her lips ended with a start as Jack and Daniel open the door and strode inside.  
  
"Good of you to join us Dr. Jackson," General Hammond spoke in a tone of voice that said that though he understood his difficulties he had to maintain protocol.  
  
"I'm sorry General," the bespectacled man spoke contritely.  
  
General Hammond nodded in understanding before he began the debriefing.  
  
After a few minutes of recap on previous events and a couple small things Sam had discovered about the stasis jar the meeting was turned over to Daniel and Teal'C. This was for them to tell what had happened in Chicago and then latter in Egypt where Dr Frasier had joined them.  
  
Daniel began his story calmly he told of how he had found the body of the curator and though the police ruled it an accident its likely that Osiris had killed her.  
  
"I was scanning artifacts in the museum storage area to see if any had any traces of Naquada when Sarah or who I thought was Sarah anyway, came in. At the time I didn't think anything about it but now I can see she was pressing me for information on how I know how to read Goa'uld and where I've been. It was during this conversation when Teal'C finally located me I had been about to report to you sir that I believed Steven was the Gould. But when Teal'C entered he immediately knew that Sarah was in fact the Gould."  
  
Teal'C took over the story here and told of how he had some difficulty locating DanielJackson but when he did he knew that SarahKane was in fact a Goa'uld.  
  
"I called out to DanielJackson to move away because I knew the Goa'uld would sense my nature as well and would no longer remain deceitful of its nature."  
  
"I was a little slow on the uptake General," Daniel interjected "before I knew it Sarah's eyes glowed and she cursed in Gould. She grabbed me by the neck and threw me into a rack of artifacts."  
  
"The Goa'uld Osiris then attempted to pull another shelving unit down upon me as well as I was attempting to get DanielJackson to safety. I was able to avoid it and pull DanielJackson away from its path but in the process Osiris was able to escape and lock us into the room. By the time we had extricated ourselves and I had assured myself that DanielJackson was uninjured, Osiris had fled the area."  
  
"That's when we called you General and you alerted the police," Daniel added.  
  
"Indeed DanielJackson," Teal'C nodded. "But despite all of our best efforts she has since eluded all efforts to locate her."  
  
"What cover story did you give the cops anyway sir?" Jack asked.  
  
"We told them that we believed she had been exposed to a dangerous chemical that effected behavior making her violent and that it could cause hallucinations in those around her. That should excuse any bizarre things people see the Gould do as well."  
  
"That's a good idea sir," Sam said with a nod.  
  
"Thank you Major, Dr. Jackson, Teal'C if you would continue," General Hammond said.  
  
"Well Sir that pretty much raps up what we found out in Chicago, the amulet was gone and since Sarah, I mean Osiris didn't know where it was either, I believed Steven did have it and since she seemed pretty desperate to get it back I was worried she may go after him."  
  
"With her picture distributed the cops kept her from catching a flight to Egypt but she was able to get away from security, so that stunk. But it did give us an idea, as you know the police were able to track her for a while as she headed west but eventually we lost her. So we left tracking her to the FBI and the Police and hoped she didn't jump bodies," Daniel said.  
  
"As you know we feared Osiris was attempting to locate the Stargate as Hathor did so we felt our presence here was necessary," Teal'C added.  
  
"Yeah, yeah we know all that," Colonel O'Neill cut in, "but then Danny felt we needed to check out what Steven Rainman or whatever his name is was up to in Egypt. So Danny and 'T' went there with the Doc and her new Gould tranqs, while me and Sam . . . um I mean Carter, while me and Carter stayed here and kept a look out for Osiris," Jack said and tried to cover up his slight blush with a frown at anyone who looked at him funny.  
  
Daniel coughed at this point and tried to distract General Hammond from his serious gaze at Jack and Sam. "Anyway sir we headed to Egypt and found Steven, he had stolen the Amulet and it turned out to be a key to Osiris's ship. We were able to through Steven off track but its going to be a problem to keep him quiet, at least all he saw was the ribbon device and not the ship itself."  
  
"I've contacted the right people Dr Jackson," General Hammond interrupted. "We shouldn't have any problems from Dr. Rayner."  
  
"Uhm? Okay" Daniel responded as he took the General's words in. "he's okay isn't he, I mean he isn't, um hurt?"  
  
Hammond frowned at Daniel, "No Dr. Jackson, what do you take me for? He was just encouraged to let certain theories, that could hurt his career, go."  
  
"Oh, I see." Daniel said with a blush, "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay Dr. Jackson," the General reassured him.  
  
"Anyway, as you know we found the ship under the old Temple and Teal'C was able to get it in flight and cloaked so we were able to get it back here and well that's pretty much it for that."  
  
"Except we still don't know the location of Osiris," Doctor Frasier said after having been quiet through most of the meeting.  
  
"Of course Dr. Frasier," General Hammond concurred. "We will keep the base on full alert until we have found her or whoever Osiris is inside. Also people I want some kind of plan to track this Gould down in case she doesn't make a run at this complex."  
  
A chorus of yes sirs come from this comment and the General dismisses the meeting.  
  
"Daniel?" Sam asked him once they were in the hall, at Jack's questioning gaze she indicated with a gesture that she would talk to him later.  
  
"Yes Sam?" Daniel asked his pregnant friend.  
  
"Are you going to be okay? You know I'm here if you need to talk, right?" She asked him, as she has been worried about how he has been taking this.  
  
He just shook his head, "I'll be okay Sam, It was over between me and Sarah for years. It's just I hate to see anyone taken by the Gould let alone someone I knew."  
  
"I understand," she said and gave him a pat on the arm, "Look I'm going to head back to my office and see if I can come up with some way to track Osiris, all right?"  
  
"That's a good idea Sam," he nodded "I'll check some more records and see if I can come up with anymore info on what she could be up to now."  
  
They broke up this discussion with promises to talk to the other if they uncover anything more or when Jack comes by to bug them to get something to eat.  
  
***********************  
  
Meanwhile in the mountains surrounding Colorado Springs, up in a small cabin in the woods a muffled scream filled the near by area.  
  
Inside the dimly lit cabin a dead airman is tied to a chair his form beaten and bloody, he had obviously been tortured at some length before he finally died.  
  
"Feh," a deep rumbling voice resounded as a heavily shrouded figure passed in front of the smoky glass of the only window.  
  
"So weak these little Tauri," Osiris said as her eyes glowed, "you are lucky I do not have access to a sarcophagus little man or your pain would never have ended."  
  
"But you did tell me enough little man, now I know enough to plan what I need to do," she said with a smirk and a deep throaty laugh.  
  
To be continued:  
  
***********************  
  
End Notes:  
  
So what do you think? Please let me know. I do have a plan and a reason for keeping Osiris stuck on earth, for now anyway.  
  
Also I ended up switching chapters eleven and twelve, since I wrote them in opposite chronological order I decided to fix that and make chapter twelve number eleven and vice versa. Thanks.  
  
Anyway, Later.  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	17. Plans

************************  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Plans  
  
***********************  
  
Summoned to General Hammond's office Colonel Jack O'Neill knocked on the door and waited for the call to enter.  
  
"Come in" the two star General and commander of the SGC called out from within his office.  
  
"You rang sir?" Jack said as he confidently strode inside, his usual grin prominently displayed on his face, although to the General it seemed forced.  
  
"Sit down Jack," the older man said with a saddened air as he leaned back in his comfortable leather chair while he set a folder down on his desk. "Airman Connors was found murdered last night," He said with a sigh.  
  
Jack's mouth firmed into an angry frown, "are their any leads?"  
  
General Hammond nodded, "Yes, but the Police didn't know what to make of it. There was a message carved into his body in Gould. I had one of the other doctors translate it. All it said was, 'You will all be destroyed.'  
  
"CRAP!" Jack exclaimed and muttered a curse as he stood up and began to pace, "@%#$*ing Osiris! Sorry sir" he murmured contritely yet in a distracted manner as he realized he just cursed in his CO's office.  
  
"It's understandable Jack, I had some choice words when I found out myself. Anyway, we've changed all the access codes and the patrol schedules plus we are reissuing all access cards, the new ones use a different format making all of the old cards useless. In fact we're changing things that Airman Connors didn't even have knowledge of . . . just in case. It's the best we can do under the circumstances," General Hammond explained wearily.  
  
"I was wondering why we were all issued new security packs with no explanation, especially when we weren't scheduled for new ones. But why all the secrecy Sir we all ready have the base under alert because of Osiris?" Jack questioned as he sat back down.  
  
Hammond replied, "I'll be informing the appropriate personnel later today but I wanted to talk to you first so you can break things to Doctor Jackson more subtly."  
  
Jack leaned back into his chair and sighed, "I understand sir."  
  
"We've had very little success in tracking her down, until now" the bald General said. "Once it became obvious that she was in Colorado Springs though the FBI was able to backtrack her and find some traces around the fringes of society in town."  
  
"So she's close," Jack stated.  
  
"Actually they don't think that she is anymore Jack," Hammond said with a shake of his head handing Jack an FBI file from on top of his desk.  
  
"What's this Sir?" the graying Colonel said as he flipped through the folder now in his hands.  
  
"The trail in Colorado Springs went cold about the time they believe Airman Connors died. You know how we all feared that Osiris would change hosts, making it that much harder for us to find her? Well as you can see from that file the FBI was able to trace her leaving Colorado Springs but they lost her there. They picked up the trail again in St. Louis and then onto Chicago where they seemed to loose track of her," the Texan replied.  
  
"She's moving east?" O'Neill queried, "Why?"  
  
"Who knows Jack" Hammond sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
After a moment Jack mused, "Daniel may be the reason the snake hasn't jumped heads on us yet."  
  
"What do you mean Jack," the General said with a frown.  
  
"Well sir," Jack paused as he tried to gather his thoughts. "She knew Daniel had knowledge of the Gould before and now with whatever she got out of Connors she probably knows everything Connors knew. The Stargate and Daniel's level of involvement, so she may think she can use Daniel's reluctance to hurt her host to her advantage. And so far she's been able to avoid being caught by us anyway so that Ol'Gould ego may be working to our advantage once again."  
  
The General thought for a moment before he nodded, "you may be right Jack, you just may be right." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk "I contacted the Tok'Ra earlier when Teal'C had to head to Chulak for his meeting with that new rebel Jaffa faction. I informed them of Osiris's current escapades here on earth."  
  
Hammond could see Jack's ire become raised at the Tok'Ra being involved so he cut off any complaints, as he didn't want to hear about it. "I don't want to hear it Jack we have a treaty with them and we are obligated to tell them about this. It was Jacob that I talked to at any rate and he said he was on his way to visit Major Carter anyway."  
  
"Dad's the one coming? Well that's not so bad I guess. But I still hate the fact that we have to report anything to the Tok'Ra," Jack groused.  
  
"And anyway it will probably be a good time for Major Carter to inform her father of," he coughed uncomfortably here before he continued, "her condition."  
  
"Uhm? If you say so Sir, do you want me to let her know about General Carter coming?" Colonel O'Neill said also uncomfortable with the current turn in the conversation.  
  
"Yes that would be a good idea Colonel, also fill her and Doctor Jackson in on Osiris's recent behavior and see if either of them can think of a reason for her to head east instead of making a move on the Stargate especially when she must know its here."  
  
Jack stood up and nodded "yes sir" while he gave Hammond a lazy salute, "I'll head down to Carter's lab now and see if we can go talk to Danny together."  
  
"That'll be fine Colonel, Dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir," Jack nodded before he left the General's office for Sam's Lab.  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
***********************  
  
End Notes:  
  
Well what did you think? As you can probably tell this is just before the episode "The Serpent's Venom," so that should let you know some of what's coming. But don't forget things have changed so events wont follow their former course.  
  
If you have any questions or comments please let me know and I will see what I can do.  
  
But anyway thanks for all of your encouragement and I really look forward too all of your reviews.  
  
Thank you, Later  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	18. Bathroom Reflections

######################  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By: Verse12  
  
Email: Verse12 at Hotmail dot Com  
  
######################  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
######################  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Bathroom Reflections  
  
######################  
  
"Ughhh," Sam Carter groaned from the floor of the woman's lavatory as she tried to control the dry heaves that still racked her body. After she got herself under control she leaned back against the wall of the stall and closed her eyes, "you about done in there little one?" she questioned as she gently rubbed a hand on her stomach.  
  
"I thought I had gotten off easy," she said to the air, "none of that pesky morning sickness. But you were just saving it up weren't you?" the blond Major questioned with a glance at her belly.  
  
"Now I've got to deal with morning sickness, afternoon sickness, and night sickness. You don't do anything halfway do you little one," Major carter chuckled to herself as she closed her eyes and leaned back again. "You're like your daddy aren't you? Of course knowing him he would say you're like me," she smiled, "what do you think?" she asked. "No answer? Well at least you don't have me vomiting at ten paces right now so I'll take what I can get."  
  
With a sigh she reflected on everything that had happened in the last couple of months, 'maybe Jack was right maybe we should have just come clean with everything,' she thought, 'it's not like their wasn't mitigating circumstances.'  
  
'I know it hurt him, a lot to have to lie like that, I know he wants to "do the right thing" as he would put it. But I cant do that to him he's put his whole life into the Air force and if he did that...well who knows what would happen.'  
  
'But maybe there was a middle ground we could have tried,' she ruminated. "Who knows" she exclaimed after a time of thought, "we've got a murdering Gould on the loose, and here I am bemoaning my lack of a love life. Not to mention I have to think of something to tell dad," she muttered, 'he wont fall for what I told General Hammond,' she thought.  
  
"Actually I don't think General Hammond fell for it either," Sam murmured.  
  
With a grunt she pulled herself up, "well back to work, you going to let me work for five minutes little one? Or are we going to have to run back here as soon as I sit down at my computer?"  
  
After a moment of staring at her stomach and not feeling any quezziness she nodded, "hopefully I can have some info for dad when he gets here on what Osiris is up to, but only if I can work for five minutes without tossing my cookies at the smell of water."  
  
As she walked out of the bathroom she mumbled to herself, "Water, if you had asked me a month ago I would have told you water didn't even have a discernable smell but now just looking at a glass of the stuff and I go running for the can."  
  
"When am I going to get those lovely food cravings, at least with those maybe I could keep something down? Well lets see if I can get anything done before I make another trip to the can," she said as she went into her lab.  
  
To be continued,  
  
######################  
  
Endnotes,  
  
Sorry it has been so long since I updated this fic, a bunch of stuff happened but the main thing was I just didn't seem to be able to make myself write. Also I'm sorry this was so short but this just came to me on the way home from work so I decided to put it down.  
  
This takes place after the events of the last chapter and after Jack went and told Sam about Jacob coming for a visit.  
  
Let me know what you think, okay?  
  
Also is it only me but do these changes in 's posting make things harder?   
it wont let me know put my email address in or do my usual segment breaks. I hope it gets fixed soon. what do you guys think?  
  
Later.  
  
Signed: Verse12


	19. Grandpa One

The announcement of "Unscheduled off-world activation," echoed throughout the SGC. This caused Major Carter to look up from her work, 'well this is probably it,' she thought.  
  
'Let's go face the music,' she mused, 'I guess I could be lucky and it could be Teal'C checking in from his meeting with the rebel Jaffa.'  
  
Then with a snort she shook her head while she stood up, "not with my luck, come on little one lets go see if this is Grandpa or if the world is coming to an end." As she locked down the lab and jogged down the corridor she wasn't sure which eventuality she would be more concerned about.  
  
---------------------  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By: Verse12

Email: Verse12 at Hotmail dot com  
  
---------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
(A.N. this chapter contains some spoilers and lines from the episode "The Serpent's Venom." Also I know that Jacob was already at the SGC when the mission came for him but...that's something that has already changed in this world.)  
  
(Also if you have never seen this episode, during this time Teal'C has been captured by Heru-ur and is tortured.)  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Grandpa Part One  
  
---------------------  
  
The Gate shut down behind Jacob Carter as he strolled down the embarkation ramp. "Hey George, Jack," the Tok'Ra operative said to the two men that waited for him at the bottom of the ramp.  
  
"Hello Jacob, we're glad you could make it," General Hammond said while he shook his friends hand.  
  
"Me too George, I just wish I could have been under better circumstances," Jacob replied. "Jack how's it going," he said while he shook the Colonel's hand."  
  
"Things have been better Jacob," Colonel O'Neill said as he grasped the older Carter's hand.  
  
Selmak took control of their shared body at this point and with a rumbling voice spoke, "I understand from your transmission, that Osiris has returned and is somewhere on earth. As troubling as that is though we actually have something even more urgent to discuss with everyone."  
  
At this statement General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill shared a concerned look before they decided that this would be better off continued in the briefing room.  
  
As they walked to the stairs, Jacob asked as to where his daughter was, and while the reply was that she should be here soon...he noticed that they both seemed very nervous about discussing Sam.  
  
This concerned him, but with Selmak's urging he decided to hold his peace, at least until Sam showed up and he could see for himself if anything was amiss.  
  
---------------------  
  
General Hammond and Jack sat at their usual places at the Briefing room table; Daniel had been called to the briefing room at Jacob's urging. Jacob himself paced in front of the window overlooking the gate room. He had a very impatient look on his face as he waited for Sam, occasionally he would stop and fiddle with a laptop that had been brought in for the meeting.  
  
"George? Where is she?" the Tok'Ra asked worried over how long it is taking his daughter to arrive.  
  
"I'm not sure Jacob, I had her paged as soon as we knew it was you coming, but I usually don't even need to do that. She usually comes running whenever we have an unscheduled gate activation," the bald Texan said with confusion. "Colonel, do you have any idea what could be keeping her?" he asked turning to Jack.  
  
Jack opened his mouth to reply but shut it, because at that moment the object of their discussion burst through the door.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," she said, her face was flushed and she was slightly out of breath, "I, was...in...the, um, lavatory."  
  
(A.N. she had to throw up again on the way to the Gate Room)  
  
Hammond coughed in his hand with a hint of embarrassment, "that's understandable Major. Why don't you take a seat so we can get on with whatever Jacob has for us."  
  
"Yes sir," she said as she headed for her seat, only stopping to give her father a quick hug, "hey dad."  
  
"Hey Sammy," he said and returned her hug, "how goes it?"  
  
"I'm fine Dad," she said as she pulled back and headed over to her seat, "I...do want to talk to you later, alone, okay?"  
  
"Sure Sammy," he said with a confused expression.  
  
Hammond coughed as he tried to get the meeting under control, "Major?"  
  
"Sorry sir, go ahead," she responded with a slight blush.  
  
"As I said earlier," General Carter began, after Hammond indicated he had the floor, "the Tok'Ra realize that Osiris represents a clear and present danger to earth."  
  
"Why do I sense a 'BUT' in there," Jack interjected wryly.  
  
"Because Colonel," Selmak said as her eyes glowed slightly, "there is one. We will help you with this problem but we have a larger issue more pressing issue that we are dealing with currently."  
  
"And that is," Daniel asked with some ire, since he was worried about Osiris's host Sarah Kane.  
  
"Just a couple of hours ago we intercepted a communication from Apophis to Heru'ur proposing an alliance between them to overthrow the other system lords."  
  
"And, that would be...bad?" Jack questioned with a tilt of his head.  
  
"Yes, an alliance between Heru'ur and Apophis could over through all the other system lords combined," Selmak replied, "one enemy is easier to target than many. We believe that Apophis will use this alliance to topple the other system lords, then he will deal with Heru'ur himself."  
  
"Of Course," Jack interjected, "galactic badness, huge."  
  
"We have to find a way to sabotage the alliance," Sam jumped in with a thoughtful frown.  
  
Selmak pressed a couple of keys on the laptop before he turned it around to show to Daniel, "Doctor Jackson have you seen symbols like these?"  
  
Daniel adjusted his glasses as he leaned forward to get a look at the screen, "uh, looks like Phoenician letters but I can't be sure."  
  
"We believe it is a technical manual," Selmak said, "None of our Tok'Ra linguists could translate it."  
  
"I'll need to check a couple of books in my lab but I believe I can translate it," Daniel replied, "General?" He asked as he half stood out of his seat.  
  
"Go ahead Dr. Jackson get what you need," Hammond excused the bespeckled man.  
  
As Daniel quickly went to his lab, Jack spoke up, "uhm excuse my denseness, but as bad as this is how is this more important than a rouge Gould loose on earth? And how does this Phonograph writing figure into anything?"  
  
"The hatred and mistrust between Heru'ur and Apophis goes back a long time," Selmak continued.  
  
"So if we could get them to fight each other?" Sam asked.  
  
"Heru'ur and Apophis have the largest fleets among the Goua'uld, a war among them would decimate both sides, and return the balance of power to the system lords. Which is preferable to one all powerful Goua'uld," Selmak continued, "and as for Osiris, the Tok'Ra high command believe that he is a minimal threat at this time, and in the grand scheme of things he can wait, for now that is. He has no support, and is simply running while he tries to find a way out of the mess he finds himself in."  
  
"Okay can I see that, even if I don't agree with it," Jack said before he help up a finger in warning, "by the way Osiris is inside a woman now not a man."  
  
Jacob's face held a confused look before Selmak replied, "that is indeed unusual, all records we have of Osiris is that he always took a male host, most confusing."  
  
"Well Dr. Kane was the one who opened his stasis chamber," Major Carter said, "that maybe why he took over her. As to why he is still using her body even when he knows we will be after it is anyone's guess."  
  
This is when Daniel came running back into the briefing room with a book in his hand, "I think I got it, three to the blue, four to the orange and three to the blue, that sound like some kind of color coded combination for a lock."  
  
"Excellent," the old Tok'Ra said with a nod of Jacobs head, "we may have a chance now if you will accompany me," he said with a nod toward Sam.  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Jack thundered, "there is no way Sam is going on any missions now. Especially not any Tok'Ra missions, and all of your explaining along the way, crap."  
  
"I was going to tell you Jack," Jacob interjected, "but why are you 'forbidding' Sam to go on a mission that is of such vital importance.  
  
"Jacob what Colonel O'Neill was trying to say, in his own way that is, is that Major Carter has been removed from combat status and restricted to base duty," General Hammond replied trying to smooth some ruffled feathers and possibly make things easier for Major Carter. Especially, given the news she still had to share with her father.  
  
"What? Why?" he asked with a frown, before his expression turned into one of desperate fear, "Sammy your okay right? Your not sick or anything, are you?" He said as he rushed over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"What?" she asked, confused by his reaction, but as she realized what his fear must have been she quickly soothed him, "No, no dad I'm not ill at all, well not really," she said as an aside.  
  
"Actually, this is what I wanted to talk to you about Dad," she said, nervous about the coming conversation.  
  
"Okay Sammy," he said as he sat in the seat next to her.  
  
"Gentlemen why don't we leave Major Carter and her father to discuss...what ever it is she wants to discuss," Hammond said with a nervous edge.  
  
"Yes sir," Jack said as he got up from his seat and prepared to follow the others out. He hung back slightly though and rested a hand on Sam's shoulder, as if to give her some comfort with his presence. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "you want me to stay and help?"  
  
His breath tickled her ear, and sent shivers up and down her spine, as his hand became a soothing balm on her frenzied nerves. "No, no I need to do this by myself," she whispered with a smile, as she looked over her shoulder and into his eyes in a very intimate manner while she rested her own hand on his.  
  
Meanwhile Jacob, had of course, not missed any of that, and gave Jack a dirty look as he left the briefing room; Jack of course pretended he didn't see it.  
  
---------------------  
  
Jacob, with Selmak's help mind you, held his tongue over all the confusing things that had just happened. Selmak's advise filled his mind though, as he waited for Sam to gather her thoughts, 'you should let her come to you, let her decide to tell you in her own way, whatever is the matter.'  
  
'If you think so,' Jacob thought with a frown, 'something is going on though and I want to know what it is.'  
  
'Do not forget that we have an important mission to take care of, and if Samantha is not able to accompany us we will have to make alternate plans,' Selmak reminded her partner.  
  
'I haven't forgotten Selmak, but if Sam doesn't say something soon I'll scream,' he thought back.  
  
'She has been silent for quite a time,' Selmak replied, as they looked on Sam where she has sat nervously in front of them for the past five minutes.  
  
Tired of the silence Jacob decided to speak up, "Sammy, talk to me, what's going on? You know you can tell me anything, right?"  
  
Sam took a deep breath and exhaled it 'well might as well jump in with both feet,' she thought with a grimace.  
  
She looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Dad...I'm pregnant."  
  
To be continued:  
  
---------------------  
  
Endnotes: Don't hate me for the Cliffhanger, it just felt right to end it there.  
  
Well what do you think? Liked it? Hated it? Let me know, okay? This was a long chapter wasn't it, but I'm please with it and I think it turned out well.  
  
Later,  
  
Signed: Verse12


	20. Grandpa Two

Last time on B.T.S.o/t.M. Sam told Jacob about her pregnancy.  
  
Tired of the silence Jacob decided to speak up, "Sammy, talk to me, what's going on? You know you can tell me anything, right?"  
  
Sam took a deep breath and exhaled it 'well might as well jump in with both feet,' she thought with a grimace.  
  
She looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Dad...I'm pregnant."  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By: Verse12  
  
Email: Verse12 at hotmail dot com  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film, Sci-fi Channel) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
(A.N. this chapter contains some spoilers from the episode "The Serpent's Venom.")  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Grandpa Part Two  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
The words 'I'm pregnant,' resounded over and over in the older man's head as he tried to get a hold of his emotions, while he tried to rap his mind around what he had just heard.  
  
Without Selmak's help he probably would have handled things even worse than he did. For once he got a handle on himself, at least partially, that is, he...went...off.  
  
"WHAT!!!" he roared.  
  
"Dad, calm down," Sam tried to sooth her father.  
  
"How did this happen?" he asked in a fervor.  
  
Still trying to calm things down, Sam tried to inject a little levity into the situation. "Well if you don't know, I don't think I should be the one to tell you," she said with a little smirk, which looked a lot like a certain Colonel's.  
  
"Samantha Carter," Jacob exclaimed in an exasperated manner, before he shook his head and forced himself to calm down a bit.  
  
"Sam," he said before he took a deep breath and let it out, "Sam, I guess what I mean is who's the father? I didn't think you were seeing anyone."  
  
"I...I, uhm, well that is," Sam stammered nervously, before she took a deep breath herself, "Dad I can't lie to you, and if I tried to you'd probably see right through it anyway. But I don't want to talk about that here, you never know who might be listening," she said with a nervous look around the room.  
  
"Okay Sammy," her father said with a frown, "Just where did you have in mind."  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
"The generator room?" the Tok'Ra said with an exasperated tone.  
  
"Well yes," Sam replied sheepishly, "I figure that while someone in the government might listen in on security tapes in the briefing room, that won't happen down here. The cameras down here only record visually, not audibly, and if by chance someone did put a microphone down here the noise is so great that they probably wouldn't pick up on anything."  
  
"Sam, I realized that, what I was wondering was why you were so worried about who might hear in the first place," General Carter said with a frown, before a thought flew through his mind and caused a flicker of understanding on his face. "I see," he said looking her dead in the eyes, "its Jacks child, isn't it."  
  
"Daddy, I..."  
  
"ISNT'T IT," he roared in anger.  
  
"Yes," she whispered meekly.  
  
"OF ALL THE STUPID," he yelled before he visibly calmed down most likely by Selmak, "Sam of all the stupid things you could have done how could you let yourself get pregnant by your C.O. Don't you realize that this will probably ruin your carrier, his too."  
  
"It's not like that dad," she said before she began to tell her tale, of all that happened when Sg-1 was taken and brainwashed. How Jonah and Thera met and fell in love, before they eventually decided to marry in the manner of the people they were now a part of.  
  
How it wasn't until after Jacob had left to inform the Tok'Ra high command of the X-301 incident and his failure in the mission he himself had been on, that she realized what had been troubling her for a few weeks. She told him of her fears and doubts, of how they found out the truth that she was pregnant and of the lie she told General Hammond to protect them all.  
  
Jacob took several minutes to absorb all of this information before he sighed and began to speak, "Sam, I..." he trailed off at a loss for words.  
  
Finally Jacob took a deep breath and looked her dead in the eyes, "Sammy?"  
  
"Yes dad?" she asked, worried about his reaction and how this will affect their relationship.  
  
"Do you love him?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I..." Sam stammered, at a loss for words herself by this unexpected question. "Dad, that doesn't matter nothing can happen he's my C.O. for Pete's sake."  
  
"Sammy," Jacob said, "Something has already happened," he said with a nod to her stomach. "And you didn't answer my question."  
  
"I..." she muttered as she struggled for what to say, "I...don't..."  
  
"Sam," he said quietly.  
  
"YES, YES ALL RIGHT, I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM SO MUCH IT HURTS, and it's killing me to do this to him, to look at his face and see how much pain he's in as he tries to make ME happy," she blurted out in a rush, as tears poured from her eyes.  
  
"I've been trying to make myself not love him, not to want to be with him, so that I can protect him. But it all seemed so hollow," she continued in a desperate rush, "nothing I came up was any good, all my excuses seemed like just that...excuses. Some way of, protecting myself from getting hurt again or even worse...hurting him, but I ended up hurting him anyway."  
  
After a moment she of weeping she continued, "But what it boils down to though dad, is that we'll NEVER be able to be together, at least as long as we both are at the SGC and we're both needed too much for us to be selfish and endanger the earth by leaving."  
  
"Sam," he began, as he took her crying form into a bone-crushing hug, as if seeking to hold her pain at bay.  
  
"I loved your mother, more than I can ever say, and every moment we had together I treasure each and every day. There's not much I wouldn't give up, for the chance to have one more minute with her," he said with tears threatening in his own eyes.  
  
"Sammy what I'm trying to say, is that...if you love him, I mean REALLY love him, don't wait, the life we live is more unsure than most and regrets can be worse than you know. If you really tried, you would find a way to make it work, I believe in you, I believe that you're smart enough, that if you put your mind to it you could accomplish anything you wanted."  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Shhh, Sammy, don't say anything, just do it, sometimes I think you tend to over think things. And in matters of the heart you really need to just, go for it, and if he really wants it and I'm almost positive he does, you'll be able to deal with this together and, you'll be stronger for it. And Sammy," he said as he looked down into her eyes, while he still held her to him, "if it's real, if it's true, it's soooo worth it, trust me. All I've ever wanted for you, was for you to be happy, so if this is it, all I can say is, go for it, don't wait or let fear stop you, okay?"  
  
And at her quiet and shaky answering nod he smiled and gave her a little peck on the forehead, "Selmak is reminding me we have to check in with the Tok'Ra high command and see about getting an operative to sub in for you on this mission, but while we do that I suggest you get cleaned up and attend to some business, okay?"  
  
"Okay dad," she said sheepishly, embarrassed at her emotional outburst and at the realization of the depths of her feelings that she had kept buried from herself for so long.  
  
And with that Jacob Carter tightened his hug on his only daughter for a second before he let go and headed up to the gate room leaving Sam alone to gather her thoughts as she tried to decide, exactly what it was she wanted to do about the situation she has found herself in, and if she has the guts to do what she has wanted to do for so very long.  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
From the shadows, way in the back of the power room, a figure, hidden in the inky blackness snarled silently in a barely contained fury. The only thing visible was that of his Air force uniform as the man quietly removed a cell phone from his pocket as he moved away from the generator's interference.  
  
"I need to speak with Senator Kinsey," he said with curt tone.  
  
To be continued,  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Endnotes:  
  
Well what do you think? Let me know, okay?  
  
Oh, and the guy at the end? He was the same one Kinsey met with in the earlier chapter.  
  
Later,  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	21. Finally

General Jacob Carter, of the Tok'Ra strode toward the elevator after he had finished his little pep talk with his daughter. While when he was with her he showed a very accepting and open attitude, when he was alone with only his thoughts, and well Selmak, he fumed silently.  
  
'I just can't believe this,' he thought, 'if this doesn't work out just right...'  
  
'Jacob, Jacob, Jacob,' Selmak gently chided inside his mind, 'I know you are just afraid for her but realize this; you are going to be a grand father once more. And like you, I look forward to coming to know the impending little one.'  
  
'I know, I know Selmak and I thank you for everything you did for me back there, I don't think I would have handled things anywhere near as well as I did without you.'  
  
'This is one of the things partners do for each other Jacob,' Selmak thought back with a mental grin.  
  
'I know but I still appreciate you helping me not only to keep my cool but also to help Sam. I know this is going to be very hard for her,' he thought back with a mental sigh.  
  
'Samantha will be an excellent mother, of that I have no doubt Jacob,' the symbiote thought back.  
  
'Oh I know that,' the General responded, 'Sammy's going to be an awesome mother, she's so loving and understanding. What I'm really worried about though is all the things she is going to have to deal with. First off pregnancy, her trying to deal with her feelings for Jack, and if that pans out maybe even trying to figure out how to have a relationship with him while not getting court marshaled for violating regulations. That's not all though, Sel, you know how many enemies Sam and all of Sg-1 has made over the last four years, who knows what could occur. I'm just worried for her and all that could happen.'  
  
'Jacob...you have raised an intelligent, resourceful and loving daughter and you should not only be proud of her but also you should trust her to see this through. She will equate herself well and with the help of all of her comrades I believe things will, in the end, turn out for the good.'  
  
'I hope your right Selmak, I hope your right,' Jacob thought back with a sigh as they arrived at the control room, they had a call they had to make.  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind  
  
By: Verse12  
  
Email: Verse12 at hotmail dot com  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Finally...Sam & Jack, well...maybe  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Samantha Carter had made her way back to her lab in a daze, 'what do I do,' she mused as she rubbed her hand across her belly, 'what do you think little one?'  
  
She frowned as a thought entered her mind, 'am I starting to show?'  
  
'That doesn't matter right now,' she thought as she shook her head, 'just do it, dad said, maybe he's right, maybe it is that easy. At least to begin, dealing with...whatever is between myself and Jack.'  
  
"Right," she said to the empty room as she stood up from her stool and walked over to the phone mounted on the wall. "Okay dad, I'll go for it," she muttered.  
  
She picked up the phone and pressed the auto-dial for the control room, "yes, Sgt. Davis? Is my father still there? No, don't disturb him if he is in the middle of talking with the Tok'Ra high council. If you could though could you ask him to call me in my lab when he gets a chance, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you Sgt. Goodbye," she finished and hung up the phone.  
  
As she made her way back to her stool she thought about her plan and with a glance at the security camera in the corner she nodded. "It just may work," she mused with a certain smirk often seen on a certain smart mouthed Colonel, "Sweet."  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill walked quickly toward Carter's lab he only had a few minutes to spare before he had to be in the gate room for their mission. Time was short but Jacob had told him that Sam needed to see him in her lab before they left, what confused him is why couldn't she just meet them in the gate room.  
  
He adjusted his vest and P-90 and knocked on the door as he opened it and strode in, "Yo Carter? What's...up?" he trailed off as he noticed the lab's darkened state. Only the lights on the computers and various doodads and whatzits that blinked and flashed gave off any light.  
  
"Carter? Sam?" he called out as he glanced around squinting as he tried to adjust his vision to the lower light.  
  
"Over here Jack," he heard her call out softly from the corner.  
  
"Carter? What's going on?" he asked confused as he strolled over to her, "what's with the lights and whatcha'ya doin standing in the corner?"  
  
"Just come'ear," she murmured with a coy smile that instantly had his heart pounding and his adrenaline pouring.  
  
"Wha?" he began when he stood in front of her only to stop as she held up her finger to his lips, "Shhhhhh," she said as her smile grew slightly and she leaned forward.  
  
"Sam?" he asked in a quiet whisper as her lips drew near to his, "just shut up...sir," she murmured with a smile as she grabbed him by the vest and pulled him toward her. Then their lips met, slowly at first then with growing passion the kiss deepened, their arms went around each other as they pulled themselves closer together. His hand rested on the small of her back while her hands went up into his short graying hair and pulled his face even closer toward her.  
  
After a relative eternity they pulled apart slowly, both with a dazed look on their faces. Jack in particular had a wild look to his eyes, "Wha? Wha? What?" he tried to say only to close his eyes and shake his head as he tried to get his thoughts straight.  
  
"What's going on Sam? I thought...I mean you said...I don't understand?" then with a worried look around he added, "and what about the surveillance system?"  
  
"Well," she said with a coy tone of voice, "to answer your questions in reverse order, this corner is a blind spot that the camera can't reach and I have a white noise generator on so the microphones can't pick up anything. And for your other questions...forget what I said before...I said and did a lot that I can't believe I did and I want to make it up to you. I...care, about you a lot and I want our baby to have his mother AND father."  
  
"Sam," Jack murmured, overcome by emotion, he turned his head away from her but she was sure she saw the glint of a tear in his eye but when he turned back it was gone. "Sam...whatever you want, that's what I want, I care about you so much and your happiness is my main goal. If...a broken down old Colonel is what you want, then I'll do whatever it takes to make you as happy as I possibly can."  
  
"Jack," she murmured, her eyes started to close and she pulled him in for another quick kiss, only to jump back, startled as the alarm sounded throughout the base, "Unauthorized off-world activation, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to the Gate Room."  
  
"Guess we better head on down to the gate room," Jack murmured with a smile as he tapped Carter on the nose with his pointer finger, "Huh?"  
  
"Guess we better," she replied with a light in her eyes he had never seen before, her face was aglow in the dim light of the computer monitors and her smile lit up the room, "lets go, we can talk more when you get back."  
  
"I can't wait," he smiled back.  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
With a grin a mile wide Jack walked with Sam into the embarkation room, he felt nothing could bring him down.  
  
That is until they saw who awaited them inside and froze.  
  
"Ah Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter it's so good to see you again, and under somewhat better circumstances," Freya said with a smile.  
  
"Ah," Jack said eloquently before he continued, "Yeaaahh."  
  
Sam on the other hand simply frowned slightly.  
  
Jacob and General Hammond along with Daniel and Teal'C walked over to the others, "The Tok'Ra high council has sent Anise to assist us with this mission since Sam is unable," Jacob Carter interjected.  
  
"I thought you were primarily an Archeologist?" Sam asked with a slightly dark tone, though she was keeping things professional.  
  
Freya dipped her head and when she raised it Anise was in control of the body, "While my work has been primarily of an archeological nature it has always been with the caveat of searching for and using lost advanced technologies."  
  
"I have done most of the work on the Tobin and how their technologies operate, so my expertise was deemed the best to accomplish our goals. In fact I was the operative originally chosen for this mission, but given our, difficulty deciphering the Tobin manual, and since Dr. Jackson's inclusion would involve all of Sg-1 my presence would have been redundant with Samantha there. But now that since she is with child and can no longer be of service off world, that is no longer the case."  
  
Her head dipped forward once more allowing Freya to regain control, "and I for one am pleased to be working with you all once more." With that she stepped very close to Jack and put her hand on his chest while looking up into his eyes, "Very pleased," she murmured with a seductive smile.  
  
"Daahh, Umm," Jack stammered for a moment as this throws him for a loop.  
  
"WELL, since I see, I'm, not needed, I'll get back to my lab, SIR," Carter said furiously through grit teeth.  
  
Looking dumbfounded after the retreating Major, Jack couldn't think of anything to say, so he just pulled away from the Amorous host and muttered darkly, "we better get busy."  
  
"I agree Colonel," Hammond said with a nod, "Sgt. Davis dial the address General Carter supplied."  
  
Jack just looked strait at the gate as Jacob walked over and whispered in his ear, "it'll be okay Jack, trust me," and with that he strolled away.  
  
Jack didn't look at him and just whispered, "I hope so."  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Meanwhile in Washington D.C. inside the personal study of Senator Robert Kinsey, said man finished a telephone conversation, "I understand you have concerns for Major Carter my good man. You have my personal assurances that no matter what happens she'll be fine, she's to valuable an asset to loose, I'm sure you agree that O'Neill is the true villain here."  
  
The Senator smiled fiendishly for a moment as he listened to the person on the other end, "don't worry the good Colonel will, as you put it, 'pay for what he's done to Major Carter,' of that you can rest assured. In fact you should see some major changes to the S.G.C. very soon, and next time contact me through the regular channels, we can't afford to have us linked together can we."  
  
"Farewell," he said and hung up the phone a cold reptilian smile on his face, "Soon," he muttered to himself, "Soon."  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Meanwhile across the street, in a non-descript hatchback, a woman watched the mansion. She had short straight black hair and big thick glasses on; her face though was still noticeable though as that of Dr. Sarah Kane.  
  
Her gaze was fixed on the lighted window on the upper floor, "Soon," her deep Goua'uld voice resounded as her eyes glowed with a golden glow, "Soon."  
  
To be continued,  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Endnotes:  
  
Well what do you think? Please let me know, okay?  
  
Later.  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	22. Old Friends

Major Samantha Carter stalked back towards her lab, supposedly to work on an experiment that was very important. But what actually was going to happen is she was going there to brood, she's was going to brood about a certain Colonel and her decision to try to be in a relationship with him, despite how it violates the rules of fraternization.

'Did I make the right decision,' she mused, as she threw open her lab's door in a huff.

"Stupid Freya," she muttered with a frown as she angrily tore about her lab, and heatedly worked on her research.

"Stupid Anise," she grimaced and shook her tear filled head as one tear trailed down her cheek.

"Stupid Jack…" she trailed off quietly as her movements slowed and she came to stand before her lab bench.

"Stupid…me," she murmured as she broke down, as she dropped down onto her stool and put her face in her hands as sobs stole her breath, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Beneath the Surface . . . of the Mind

By: Verse12

Verse12 at Hotmail dot Com

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Disclaimer:

I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Chapter Twenty

Old Friends

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

A knock on the door resounded thru the lab.

"Huh?" Major Carter sat up quickly as the sound awaked her from the sleep she had fitfully fallen into.

"Major Carter?" a voice questioned from the hallway.

"Siler?" She queried, still slightly dazed from her unplanned nap. "Uhm? Give me a second, okay."

"Uhm? Yes Ma'am," he replied in a confused tone.

After quickly wiping her eyes Sam ran her fingers thru her short hair and called for him to enter.

As soon as Sgt. Siler entered the lab he knew that Major Carter had been crying, "Uhm, Ma'am?"

"Yes Siler," Sam said wearily.

"Uhm, Permission to speak freely, Ma'am?" he said with some slight trepidation. At her questioning nod he continued slightly calmer, "We've known each other for a long time haven't we Ma'am?"

"Yes Sgt.?" She answered in a questioning tone, as she wondered what exactly could be his point. "Over six years," she finished.

"Yes Ma'am, I said that just to say I'd like to think we are not just members of the Air force together but friends."

"Of course," Carter said quickly, discipline is important she knew, but when you dealt with life and death issues together camaraderie and friendship could be just as important.

"So I hope you don't take offense when I say that I, and most everyone on base would agree with me, that we are worried about you," Siler said with out looking her in the eyes.

"Worried?" she questioned with a frown.

"Uhm? Well, when you left the gate room, people noticed you seemed kind of upset…"

"And," she prompted with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well we just wanted to make sure you were alright, and I sort of volunteered to check in on you, we just wanted you to know that if you need anything you can turn to any of us for help."

"I," Samantha Carter began, slightly choked up, "I really appreciate that Siler." After a moment she continued, "I guess, my… condition… has made the rounds on the base grape vine, huh?"

"Uhm, yeah, its okay, we understand these kind of things happen. My mother had the same thing happened to her with my littlest sister Kathy, and everything turned out okay. Hey, if you ever need a baby sitter I have LOTS of experience," he finished with a grin.

"I'm sure I'll take you up on that," Sam said with a smile, as she began to feel a little bit better from Siler's little pep talk. "And don't worry about me," she continued, "sometimes these hormones make me a little loopy."

"I understand completely,' he said with an answering smile of his own, "I was fourteen when my mother was pregnant with my little sister Kathy, and their were times I wanted to dive out a window to escape," he said jokingly with a slight chuckle.

Her slight giggle eased his mind over her inner turmoil, and with a smile he opened the door, "I'd better get back to my post Major, but if you need to talk or anything you know where to find me."

"I sure do Sgt.", she said with her typical brilliant smile.

Just before he closed the door though he reopened it and stuck his head back in causing her to look back up at him. "Oh by the way I don't know if you heard but Lt. Fareway transferred to Area 51, he was tired of not getting enough time to study stuff."

"Oh, that means we are the last two from the original interface project," Major Carter said with a frown.

"Yeah," Siler sighed as he leaned on the doorframe of her lab, "I still remember that first day when you joined the project. Dr. Sanders had been struggling over that integration protocol for over two months, you came in and in ten minutes had it solved," he laughed.

"He didn't take that well did he?" she smiled in amusement.

"No he didn't," he smiled, "If he had kept on as head of the project we would never have gotten the dialing computer interface up and running."

"Well," she blushed slightly in embarrassment, "I did my best."

"Yeah," he smiled as he looked at her, "you did great." He sighed and looked back thru the still open door to see if anyone was around, "I never did thank you."

"Thank me?" she questioned.

"For your letter, after you were reassigned to the pentagon… it meant a lot to me," he said quietly.

"Oh… well, I had heard from Major Davenport about your mother, and I just thought I would write something small to let you know you had friends who cared. It wasn't much," she finished self deprecatingly.

"NO," Siler said quickly coming out of his nonchalant stance, "no it meant a lot to me, I… was feeling very lonely then and well, it helped to know I wasn't alone, and that others had been thru this before." He sighed and shook his head, "It helped, really."

"Well, I'm glad I could help," she smiled a rosy hue to her cheeks.

"Listen Ma'am, I better get back to my station," he said with a smile.

"All right Sgt. I'll see you later," she smiled back at him.

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Across the country, at a mansion outside of Washington D.C., a shadow stalked, a flicker of golden light shown from the shadows face, and a hint of a smile was visible.

The gaze of the Goua'uld Osiris rested on the large man in a dark suit that stood outside of the back door of the mansion. "Perfect," she intoned in the chilling voice of her kind as she saw that he was just under the security camera, and out of its line of site.

With that she stood up, dusted herself off and sauntered into view of the Guard, "Hullo?" she called out in a normal tone of voice, her British accent evident in her greeting.

"Uhm? You aren't supposed to be here Ma'am," the hulking guard spoke, and Osiris grinned internally as it was obvious that this one was chosen for his brawn and not his brains.

"Yes I'm sure sir," she began as she drew closer to him while she kept her face from the camera. "Its just that my automobile broke down and I was wondering if you could help," she finished as she stood close to him which caused both of them to be lost from the camera's view.

"Uhm? I really can't leave my post here, theirs only two of us on duty tonight," he said with a confused frown and a step back.

"Really?" Osiris said with a smile somewhat reminiscent of a large predator as she placed her hands beguilingly on his shoulders.

"HEY?" the guard suddenly said, " how did you see me back here if you broke down on the street?"

Suddenly and with the speed and strength a symbiote gives she grasped his neck and snapped it quickly. As the man fell to the ground Osiris's eyes glowed briefly, "humm, you were smarter than I thought you were, still the results were the same."

A look at the door to the mansion leads Osiris to smile cruelly, "Soon, O so soon," she said as her smile grew even larger yet even colder.

To be continued,

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Endnotes:

I am SOOOO sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, I can't belive that it has almost been six months. I never meant to take so long to get this out,but I hope this was a welcome surprise. I hope I can update sooner for all of you who like this story.

Well what do you think? Please review and let me know, okay?

Later.

Signed: Verse12


End file.
